The Fading Star
by XSuicuneX
Summary: Paying for one's crimes is a slow, agonizing process. At times he wished he could forget, but he knew he mustn't. A star trapped in corporeal form, nothing to be more painful, or so liberating. The journey of Leo the Lion during his exile, and the family he managed to create on the way. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been SUCH a long time, hasn't it? Honestly, I've been focused on a new website (and resuming my love of roleplaying) so really...I've just been lazy, lawllllll.**

 **My poor poor dusty FF account. *blows dust on, sneezes, eyes water* Q.Q**

 **Anyway, once again nobody here wants to read my rambles SO. I've jumped fandoms (again) and fallen for a tragic ginger (agaaaain) and am now writing angst for him (AGAIN). Here's Fairy Tail's Loke and his three years of sadness.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or the tragic Megane Ginger Immortal, that belongs to the lovely Mashima-san, oh how my childhood loves the~~~3**

* * *

The cool air of autumn shook with the Lion's cries, he who'd committed the most heinous sin, the murder of his very own Key Holder, his Magician.

Behind him the guildmaster Bob, that odd crossdresser, stood mournfully as he watched the formerly proud spirit fall to his knees in anguish. His heart broke for the man, and even though no one he knew would ever accuse Leo for the crime he'd done, humans putting much behind intentions and circumstances, he knew enough of the Spirit World to know that such trivial things wouldn't matter. Leo was stuck, and it wasn't fair.

Not that there was any telling the Lion that.

For several days he stayed in her old apartment, a much, much smaller one than she'd previously lived in, some rusty dorm in the bad part of town. The Master had offered him a place in the guild dorm, but he could barely stand to be around where _she'd_ been for long. Her memory haunted him, dodged his every step, and he couldn't even escape to his mansion amongst the stars to forget…

He lounged for a week in self-loathing and pity, not seeing anyone, not even leaving her room. It felt…right, this constant torment, like exactly what he deserved.

Needless to say, it got old fast.

Leo was a _coward_.

He realized that he, despite his wishes, wasn't going to be dying anytime soon, so he picked himself up and made his way back to Blue Pegasus, if only to get some idea of how to make a living here. He didn't know the rules, didn't know the land, and the Master was always kind, always trying to keep Karin from abusing him and Aries.

"Why don't you try joining a guild? Taking up jobs?" The Master of Blue Pegasus suggested, polishing a fine china plate while Leo scowled down at the clear liquid he'd been provided. He'd never had Earthland drink, never really bothered to taste the food grown there. He'd figured the stuff from his home would be better anyway, and this smelled foul. Some sort of whiskey.

"What makes you suggest that?" He asked, he knew all about guilds and the things surrounding them. It wasn't as if he didn't pick up _anything_ from his Masters' lives. After all, it had been knowledge of guild workings that gave him his idea to force Karin's hand.

If only he hadn't been so stubborn…but Aries…

"Well…." The man dragged out, giving the Spirit a slight little smirk. "You're strong, you still have your magic, you could probably make a decent living off your battle skills." He set the plate down, turning to face him fully. "You don't even have to stay here. I know there's a perfectly fine guild a few miles to the east, you'd like it. The Master is an old friend of mine and I'm sure he'd be _more_ than happy to welcome you." He sighed, resting his chin in his hands. "He has a bit of a…soft spot…for troubled cases like you."

Leo scowled. "…'troubled'…?"

Bob waved him off, giving a tiny knowing grin. "Oh, never mind me, you don't have to take it if you don't want. We'd be more than happy to have you around Leo."

He tensed up, cat slitted eyes sliding away. He could almost feel some of the resentment that the others tried not to show. Oh, not all of them, and certainly not all from Karin's fan club, but quite a few. He could hear them, the murmurs, the growls and rumbles of anger, their glares and scowls burning into his back. There was an almost palpable tension in the air, a hostility that no Celestial Spirit worth his salt would be able to miss.

No, he was _not_ welcome here.

"That's alright Master." Leo murmured, curling long, ring adorned fingers around the warming class, the condensation wetting his palms. He closed his eyes, feeling more on the spot than he had in centuries. "I think I'll head to this guild of yours." A collective murmur of satisfaction, a few gazes turning away. He'd made the right choice.

He glanced up and gave a wry smirk, already worn from his extended stay. "If all else fails, I can just wander around Fiore. It's not like I need the same things humans do to survive." And he didn't, food and drink were just luxuries, along with sleep. He was eternal, immortal, a fallen star trapped in this material plane.

He took a sip of the whisky, feeling it burn down his throat and lighting his chest up with fire, the pain causing him to tense.

It wasn't half bad, when he thought about it.

Bob nodded, then reached into a pocket to pull out a sealed envelope adorned with a peculiar little symbol. "I had a feeling you might say that, here. Take this to Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. I'm sure he'll welcome you. Also- "He paused, then pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Leo. "Some Jewels for the road, might be enough there to get you a new outfit." He gave the Spirit an encouraging smile. "It's probably not a good idea to go traveling around in a suit the entire time. For one thing, those shoes are horrible for walking. I don't know how you manage to fight in it!"

His smirk grew as he held the two notes in his hand, this Master was a kind man, he was going to miss him when he left. "Thank you." He murmured, tucking both away into his suit.

"It's the least I could do." The Master replied dismissively, going to wash a mug. "You were just as much of a part of this guild as Karin was, and I have a duty to look after all you cute kids." He glanced up and winked at the Lion, causing Leo to chuckle. It was hardly the most outlandish person who'd flirted with him, immortality made one a bit…hard to surprise.

He bowed his head and stood up, giving most of the other's a wide berth as he left. Time to see what this Guild business was about.

* * *

Magnolia was…a beautiful city.

The sun glittered off the pearl white pavement of the roads, the houses shining, the Ocean glistening in the distance. He breathed in deep, his eyes lidding as he listened to the sounds of gulls and people bustling about. Water wasn't his thing, more Aquarius', but he could appreciate the calming noises of the Ocean.

He'd used the money Master Bob had given him for travel and a new wardrobe. The air was frigid to his senses, so he selected a green coat to wear, the hood fringed by a snowy main of fake fur. It…. appealed to his senses. He also selected a pair of shades, to counteract the bright light of this realm. For a spirit who fought with Light itself, he wasn't used to the crisp blue and near blinding, to him, light of the material plane. He also selected a few more casual shirts and pants, as well as a pair of good walking shoes on Master Bob's suggestion. Further, on a whim he cut his main of hair, cropping it closer to his skull then he ever had before.

It felt appropriate, the Lion losing his main.

He kept walking down the streets, smiling in greeting to the passerby, making note of the large amount of _female_ attention he was getting. He was no fool, and one thing he hadn't minded about this realm was the varied amount of ladies he got to see. Certainly he flirted around back home, but he'd never gotten much of a chance to…experience…the ladies of this world. If ever he flirted before, it was usually to his previous masters, and then not often.

Not too many Celestial mages thought a tool like him worth flirting with.

He scowled, the memory furrowing his brow. He usually tried not to think about the relationship between spirits and their mages, not even while Karin was abusing him and Aries, or his abusive masters before that. There was no point, he knew his place. The Spirit Realm had their contracts with humans for a reason, and if there were a few bad apples in the mix, well, that just came par and parcel with Humanity. It was who they were, and mortality being what it was….one would get all types.

Still, even with her blood on his hands, Leo couldn't help but to think heavily on those past centuries, and on the link between Spirit and Master….it all felt rather heavily one sided, when he got down to it.

It was with these heavy thoughts that he found his feet pausing in front of a large wooden guild hall, his eyes glancing up to the sigil, the same one on the envelope Master Bob had given him.

Fairy Tail….

His shoulders slumped, and he took in a long breath. This place…he supposed it was as good of a grave as any other. He was going to die soon either way, a creature who counted his life in centuries reduced to a few years, if he were lucky.

He let out the breath, a slow sigh turning his eyes to the ground. Was this really a good idea? He didn't know how much time he had on this plane. Regulus' light was already fading, he could feel it, could see it when he called on his magic. It truly was only a matter of time.

He fingered the letter in his pocket, still deliberating, when a trio of guild members stepped out the front door, laughing. They were a peculiar group, one, a boy with the scent and feel of fire around him. His hair was a shocking _pink_ and around his neck lay a scarf made of the scales of a dragon's belly. Leo arched a brow at that, it'd been a while since he saw a dragon around, he mildly wondered where the kid had gotten it. His chest was bare, showing a well chiseled outline and strong arms. This man was a fighter, no matter what else he boasted, pink hair or not.

Beside him was a lovely girl around the same age, with a pixie face and snowy white hair. She felt almost as fae as the name of the guild implied, and she leaned towards the boy in a way that made the spirit snort to himself. He'd been around long enough to know which way the wind blew _there_. At least they were cute together.

The third member of their party was perhaps the strangest, and by strange it meant that Leo had literally never seen it before. It was…a cat. A blue furred at.

And it could fly.

And _talk_ , apparently.

"Hey Lisanna! Wait up!" It called out, or rather he. Leo had the scent of his gender at least, lucky for him the old lion nose still worked.

The girl was walking ahead of the boys, her gait slightly faster than them. She smiled prettily and glanced behind her. "Then hurry up! I want to get there before nightfall!" She teased, before pausing and turning to face him, her pretty doe eyes widening as she noticed him.

Leo blinked for a moment, not having expected her to stop, not sure what to say. He hadn't spent _any_ time socializing with humans since he'd set out on this journey. Not since Master Bob…he'd been too melancholy for it.

They remained that way until the two boys showed up, and the pink head frowned suspiciously at him. "Hey!" He snapped, turning the Spirit's attention to him. "What's your deal?"

"Natsu!" Lisanna scolded, before turning that bright smile back on him. Leo felt he could get to like this girl, if he wasn't feeling so lousy. "Don't mind him, he's a bit of a grump when hungry." Her smile grew, ignoring the pinkette's protests. "Do you have business with the guild?" She asked.

He swallowed, then tried for one of his own smiles. It had been a while since he'd turned on his charm, but he felt he'd managed passably. "Yeah, I'm actually looking to join. I got a letter of recommendation from my- "He paused for a moment. "Old guild." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, holding up the side that showed the Blue Pegasus insignia, ignoring the tightening of his chest.

The two-er-three glanced with wide eyes down on it, clearly impressed. "Really? You came from Blue Pegasus?" The tiny cat exclaimed in surprise. "Why would you leave?"

Leo reached up to run a hand through his hair, discomfort making his stomach ache. "It's kind of a long story…I just wasn't getting anywhere there, so I thought I should look for a change." He laughed, shrugging off the pain, ignoring the eels squirming in his insides. "Master Bob referred me here, so…here I am." He shrugged, placing the letter back.

The boy didn't look too convinced, and he leaned closer to…. sniff…him. Leo could almost feel his nonexistent fur stand on end, and the urge to growl rose in his throat…but he was centuries past that now, and anyway, he'd always preferred to be a bit more…dignified…than his more animalistic nature leaned towards.

Still, it was a bit disconcerting, so he leaned away, giving the boy a frown.

"You smell funny." The boy scowled, giving him a suspicious glare.

"Natsu!" Lisanna protested again, hitting him lightly on the arm. She gave his scarf a light tug and pulled him away. "Sorry, I hope you get in!" She called out, giving another one of those brilliant smiles before heading off and leading the other two away, picnic basket swinging from her hand.

Yup, he'd definitely like this girl once he stopped feeling like shit.

He shook his head and chuckled, before turning back to step into the guild itself. Well, he'd made the commitment now, he might as well go for it.

The doors spread open at his touch, revealing a cozy little cottage with several tables strewn about. Guild members chatted and drank together, laughing and jesting. Along one side there was a wall with job postings, the cork board plastered with a good number of jobs. The floor clacked under his steps, his hands in his pockets as he strode inside. It felt…. a little crude compared to Blue Pegasus, the more refined and elegant atmosphere a stark contrast to this easy and casual comradery. Like a mead hall of old, was this guild, whereas Blue Pegasus was more akin to a soiree amongst the elite, and Leo would be lying if he said he wasn't more experienced in the latter.

However, he was a far cry from his elegant and regal self, so, perhaps a mead hall would suit him. For now.

If he kept with the mage life.

He walked up to the bar at the other end of the hall, figuring, like at Blue Pegasus, that was where all the business was conducted.

A few people made note of him, but he smiled disarmingly at them, and they went back to their business shortly after. He then managed to set himself in front of the bar, glancing down at a rather…short elderly man wiping cups like old Master Bob used to.

He cleared his throat, side eyeing a tall beauty currently downing an entire keg of stars knew what. It was…mildly impressive.

"Hmm?" The old man acknowledged, his wide eyes glancing up at him in suspicion. Certainly not as friendly as Master Bob was.

He gave a disarming laugh and reached to scratch behind his head, his other hand going to reach into his pocket for the letter. "Ah, excuse me sir but…are you Master Makarov?" He asked, though he assumed it to be right. Despite the man's age and height, he could sense a vast amount of power…he was no pushover, certainly.

"Yes, I am." The old man answered, eyeing him even more fiercely. "What do you want?"

"I have this letter…" He pulled it out, handing it to him, the symbol of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus clear. "Master Bob referred me to you…I'm hoping to join your guild."

Makarov narrowed his eyes and broke the seal. He pulled out the letter and skimmed it, his muscles tensing briefly for a millisecond, barely enough to be noticed by anyone other than someone paying very close attention and very attuned to observation.

Leo was, of course, all those things.

Still, the Master nodded and tucked the letter into his jacket, before going to place his rag and mug onto the counter. "Mira!" He called out, beckoning over a beauty all in leather with hair as white as Lisanna's and a frown on her face utterly _unlike_. "Man the counter, would you? I need to speak with this young man."

The Lion bristled a little internally at that, but then again it wasn't like he actually _looked_ his age. Nor would he want to. He'd be even more grizzled than the old geezer. Actually, Leo had a feeling _he_ was the one who should have been calling the old man _boy_. Still. Semantics. Best not to think on them.

The master led him through a back door, and further into what Leo could only assume was his office. "Have a seat." He offered, gesturing to one of the high backed stools with plush lining while he jumped on top of the mahogany desk. He was quite agile for his age, the spirit noted.

Makarov took a moment to observe him, his eyes narrowed. The spirit would have been nervous under such a gaze, but…he just smiled back, a tired, wary smile, one from someone who knows he's not long for the world, and is too old and wary to be looked down on like a child.

Intimidation tactics didn't really work on someone who's been around for eons. Less when said someone was literally on their deathbed.

Dead spirit walking…

The old man scoffed and nodded to himself, seemingly pleased in the Spirit's resilience. Not that he had much _else_. "So…" He grumbled, cracking open an eye to keep starring at him. "Leo the Lion, eh?"

He, almost, tensed at that. But it would make sense for Master Bob to give him the truth. It wouldn't due to lie to the Guildmaster after all. He nodded. "That's right, or at least what's left of me." He gave a rueful grin. "I'm not much of a spirit trapped here it seems."

A flash of pity went through the old man's eyes, but he shrugged it under his gruff exterior. Leo wondered if that was a glimpse of the 'softy' Bob had mentioned. "Well, I'm not sure what we can really do for you, Spirits don't usually fall under the guildmaster guidebook." He huffed.

Leo snorted, though he could hardly blame the man. "You don't have to do anything _for_ me. I'm fine just taking work and sticking around." His eyes glanced away. Distraction. He was a fucking coward. "I may be mostly a husk of my former power, but I can still fight. I am-was…" He deflated a little. "The leader of the Zodiac keys…I'm a lot stronger than any other spirit you've seen before." Though, how strong was strong, really, when his life was draining a little more every moment? A dull, throbbing pain, constantly chipping away at him from the inside. He was hardly the King of the Stars with this shadow hanging over him.

Makarov's facial features softened at that, making note of the obvious pain in the Spirit's expression. He was well aware of, and of the same opinion as Bob, about how the Celestial Spirits actually were. Immortal, yes. Powerful, of no doubt. But they were prone to the same pain and heartache as any human, and the sad shade before him was clearly suffering beneath an extremely heavy weight.

The details weren't exactly put down on paper, but the situation was clear enough. Leo was trapped on the human plane. He was dying. He had nowhere to go and no one could save him.

He also had no desire to _be_ saved.

The old Guildmaster coughed and turned away, lest he start tearing up for the poor boy. No…not boy…not exactly, but in that moment Leo certainly looked like a young man, lost and needing guidance. He would take him in, he could do nothing but, even if the thought that he could only watch helplessly as the Spirit faded away, slowly poisoned by the hostile environment of the Human world pained him greatly.

"Very well then Leo. You can join." He huffed, scowling sternly. "Seems like you'd fit right in well enough." Between Natsu the dragon boy and the orphans they had brought in over the years, one lost Spirit was nothing to sneeze at. "Talk to Mirajane to finish your paperwork."

Leo blinked, then gave a small grin. That was easy, but then again he supposed he hadn't expected much of a struggle. He stood up, giving the old man a respectful bow. A regal Lion to the end. "Thank you Master." He murmured, though it was weird to call anyone who wasn't his key holder his master. "Master Bob did say you were an old softy." He teased, grin turning into a smirk before he stood up. He turned and headed out, ignoring the scoff from the tiny Master behind him.

Makarov watched the Spirit leave, his heart aching no little amount for him. He prayed that someone…anyone out there could save Leo from what had happened.

Though, it _was_ Fairy Tail. Such impossible things had happened before. He just had to have faith…

* * *

Leo finished up with the scary lady, though he was intrigued to learn that his suspicions were confirmed in her relations to Lisanna. "Yeah, she's my little sister. She does tend to keep Natsu in line." She smirked up at him. "Hope the brat didn't give you too much trouble."

He laughed and shook his head, sliding off his coat and shirt, because clearly if he had to have a mark he might as well show off to get it. "Nah, he's a pretty suspicious type though. He always like that to newcomers?" He asked, turning his back to her.

She gave a complimentary hum at the site of his muscles, feeding into his poor fragile ego. After the talk he'd had with Makarov, he could use the boost. She stamped him with the guild seal. "Yeah, pretty much. Don't worry though, he'll warm up to you once he learns your in." He turned back to her, giving her a charming smirk. Perhaps he'd start in her direction…especially if he was sticking around.

"By the way…" She began, glancing down at the papers, where he'd printed the final label to his disguise, the moniker he'd come up with while traversing towards Magnolia. His human name. "Why no surname?" She asked.

He kept the grin and tilted his head, eyes lidding. "What trickster gives out everything about himself? I don't need another name anyway." He laughed, shrugging his shoulders and standing up. "It adds to the mystique."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, gesturing towards the job board. "Well then, you'd better start working your tricks if you want any money…But welcome to the Guild…Loke."

He saluted her and went to do as told…starting his life on his deathbed under the name of a god of chaos. One who fit under no group, a creature that did not belong, cursed to be poisoned at the end of time.

He felt it suited him quite well.

* * *

 **Papa Makarov gives me life. I also have a hc that, if anyone were to know who Loke actually IS it would be him. Come on, you do NOT hide that shit from the Guildmaster. It's just not DONE.**

 **Also I love Bob. Seriously. More Bob pls. More Blue Pegasus plsthx.**

 **Loke's interactions with his old guild members would be STRAINED at best I imagine. I mean, he took out someone who was clearly well loved (at least by the male population) so obviously there are gonna be SOME bad feelings.**

 ***imagines strained interactions between Loke as Leo and Blue Pegasus men* kekekekeke I hope I get to write that~~~**

 **Anyway, y'all know the drill. Review for your Aunty 'Cune.**

 **Eventually I'll update my damn bio again. *huffs***

 **Ciao! じゃな～3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took way too fucking long. At least I edited it this time, so I kinda like how it is as opposed to how it was. I'm planning four chapters in all for this, so hopefully I can actually get it all done, ye?**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Fairy Tail or the Tragic Megane Immortal Ginger, which frankly is a good thing seeing my track record for finishing shit.**

* * *

Loke gazed down into a mug of something foul smelling and deliciously potent, a gift from Cana, proof of comradery between two of the heaviest drinkers in the guild. A title that was a little easy to obtain for someone in his position. Spirits could apparently handle a vast quantity of Earthland drink.

He'd been in the guild for a few weeks already, taking on lower level jobs to get used to both fighting in the human realm and to keep from burning himself out too early. He had a lot of reserves, being the leader of the Zodiac, but unlike these other wizards, when _he_ ran out of magic power it didn't just end in being drained…

He'd mostly gone solo, still uncertain about working with others, but that didn't mean he didn't make a few 'friends' along the way. The ladies certainly were something to look at, and while more than a few of the guild women seemed to brush off his advances, no one had a problem when he turned his flirtations elsewhere and…brought his conquests home, so to speak. He'd even managed to bag a few _in_ the guild, though they never became regulars. Cana, for instance, hadn't minded his attentions at all. Though it often made him wonder who'd set out to bag who first…

When he copulated with them between the sheets of their bed (because he still hadn't managed to set himself up with one of his own) he could…forget. The instant that bliss overtook his tired body he was no longer Leo, no longer a fallen star doomed to a slow and rather painful death, no longer dying and fading, fading, fading away into nothingness. He was just Loke, simple, playboy and average wizard Loke. The mysterious mage who had no last name and more notches to his belt than most other's would even dream of wanting, let alone having.

An enigma wrapped up in flirtatious smiles and cheeky jibes.

He much preferred to be Loke these days.

Drink did the same thing, though he had to go through Cana levels of alcohol to get the effects. He'd become something of a legend in the guild for being the only one who could keep up with her. Naturally, that had set up the basis for a sort of odd friendship, one that involved partaking in heavy liquor, breathless nights and a friendly banter over who in the guild was going to bang whom.

They had an understanding that he appreciated, _especially_ when she started comparing the bust sizes of all the other women with him, or when he started talking about the men in a way that made her smirk in knowing.

Yes… _quite_ the understanding.

Gray was another person he'd learned to get along with, if only through him being a relief of male companionship that didn't end in some sort of brawl. Loke had no interest in getting involved. For one; he hadn't the magic or strength left in him, for another, he'd had several centuries to get over his testosterone driven need to prove himself. He knew who he was, what he was, he didn't need to boast or strut in order to prove it to his comrades.

Plus, he got more women when he didn't strut around, the ladies preferred a male who held back. It showed them he had control, something far too few men learned in their younger years.

Fortunately for him, he got to sit back with his harem and watch while the other men tore the place apart. Along with no few women, to be fair. He was quite impressed with the overall strength of the guild when things went down to it. If he had the freedom to choose….

Well, he hardly had that, and anyway, Gray found himself looking to Loke often when he wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't turn everything into a contest. The spirit sort of prided himself on being a cool head that the younger man could go to when he needed it, and Gray certainly seemed to need it at times. Carefully guarded, masking everything in a cool exterior when things became too deep…he had a pain he was hiding that was hard to miss, at least for the Spirit.

Cana did too, if he were honest. It was painfully obvious to anyone who looked whenever the famous Gildarts passed by, and on those days it was Loke who suggested strong drink, something to help with distraction, dulling the senses and dulling the pain.

Lions didn't do too well on their own, Loke just figured he was taking these two into his own mini Pride. It was instinct, and anyway they did say that misery loved company.

So, it wasn't all that surprising to him when Cana and Gray came up asking for him to join them in a job. He'd never worked on a team before, always he'd been the shield to a master's whim, but it wasn't as if anything were normal for him anymore. He didn't have much time left, so he figured he'd chance doing what he'd never been able to do before.

He picked up his mug and downed it in one go, something the booze hog Cana looked at with admiration. Gray simply scoffed and crossed his arms, his shirt having been discarded at the guild entrance when he walked in. (Loke tended to make note of such things, since the poor guy never seemed to notice when he shed his clothes.) He set the cup down with a clack and gave them both a casual smirk. "Alright, sounds like fun. Might as well see how you Fairy Tail wizards work anyway." He drawled, standing up from his seat with the lazy grace of the lion he was no longer.

Gray snorted, giving his own smirk. "You're one of us you know, and don't act all high and mighty now. _You_ were the one who left Blue Pegasus."

"A good choice I say. Those guys are pretty stuffy, and the booze isn't as good either." He quipped back, turning to give Cana a wink. The card user laughed and heartily agreed, then slid him a flier as they all turned to leave the hall. He caught Natsu and Happy chowing down on a heap of food that would make Taurus jealous, while getting scolded by Erza beside him. For what, he didn't know, but he supposed Natsu did something stupid like challenge someone and get beat up again...

Or, judging from the burn marks on Gray's chest, perhaps they'd been fighting recently, he hadn't paid much attention.

He put it from his mind as he turned his attention to the flier, humming as he noted the reward. A decent amount for all three of them… it seemed like a fairly high level job. "Bandits?" He asked, odd for bandits to call for such numbers.

Cana glanced behind her to nod. "Yeah, group of three wizards high jacking people on the road. Supposedly one of them's pretty powerful, s'why the reward's so high."

"We figured that the three of us could take them on, plus you've never worked with anyone yet so we thought this might give you a chance to do so." Gray hummed from the front, and Loke could hear the smile in his voice. He had a soft heart for someone who pushed others away like he tended to. "Besides, you've been calling us all 'Fairy Tail Wizards' so much it's about time you got it in your head that you're one of us."

Loke raised his brows, a bit surprised that Gray, of all people, would say such a thing. Though, perhaps he had a point. Spirit or not, he had the mark on his back, he should get used to considering himself as one of their own. "Ah…sorry." He laughed sheepishly, scratching the tip of his nose. "I didn't really work with anyone even in Blue Pegasus so…" True enough. He never actually worked _with_ Karin….

"Well then, it's high time you changed that don't you think?" Cana exclaimed, stepping back and wrapping him around in a friendly arm, a bright and eager grin on her face. He liked that about her, there was no coaxing, just brash honesty. It was almost a relief to bed her compared to all his other ladies.

Not that Leo didn't enjoy the courtship itself.

"Right…" He agreed, his grin softening. Maybe they noticed his own moments, the days when he was in too much pain to think and just drank alone, the times when he couldn't muster up a smile and just wandered Magnolia for hours and hours, the nights he spent going from one bed to the next, just so he didn't have to be alone with his thoughts. Perhaps they were trying to pay him back a bit of kindness of their own…

Either way, in that moment he felt grateful to them.

* * *

The plan was a standard one for facing highwaymen. A simple Trojan horse by way of Cana driving an innocuous looking wagon with him and Gray hiding inside. The Maker mage had an altogether terrifyingly eager grin on his face as they bumped along, fully ready and willing to thrust themselves into the hands of some viciously dangerous enemies. Loke would have felt more nervous if it weren't for the fact that he was used to such situations. One didn't have time to question the how's or whys as soon as one was summoned after all.

As it was, he could feel that same eagerness in himself, even if fighting with another was a really strange feeling. Only a handful of times were his previous owners strong enough to summon two spirits, and then it was usually up to the mage themselves to coordinate the spirit's attacks.

Even if sometimes Leo had had to step in, it wasn't that often. Leader he may be, but it wasn't a lie who the true master in the relationship was. Sometimes the memory left a bad taste in his mouth.

He pushed it from his mind, instead focusing on the coming fight ahead.

"You ready?" Asked Gray, that grin still on his face, though with only the slightest hint of concern for his friend.

Loke gave him an encouraging smile of his own, though certainly not as bloodthirsty. Built for battle he was, but the, ah, adrenaline wasn't exactly the same for him as it was for humans. "Oh, don't worry. I won't get in your way, Ice Cream Man." He teased, then ducked the predicted blow to his head.

The younger male had a scowl of annoyance on his face, though humor still glittered in his dark eyes. "Hey! Don't you start, it's bad enough I gotta hear that crap from Flame Brain all the time." He huffed, making a few false swipes at the ginger. Loke laughed softly, not wanting to tip off their prey as he kept dodging.

Suddenly he paused, nostrils flaring as an alarming scent came to him. Gray frowned in confusion. "Hey, you alright? You look like Natsu does whenever-"

Suddenly the ravenette was cut off at the sound of Cana's scream, and when they rushed towards the front they barely managed to miss the swipe of a bronze sword slicing through the back of the wagon. Loke automatically glanced back, time seeming to freeze at what he saw before him.

A young, handsome youth, garbed in ancient armor with a bronze sword in one hand and a mirrored shield in the other, his dark skin marred with scars and golden sweat, his garments made of bronze, wool and old, old leather.

And most telling, the severed head fastened to his belt, a ghastly, fleshy thing with thick ringlets made of living serpents covering its' gaze…

His eyes widened behind his shades, and old feeling of nostalgia coming over him. The number of times he'd been put up against the silver keys…

"Perseus…."

"Cana!" Gray called out, shaking him out of his daze. He glanced back towards the now open entrance, spotting their ally a few feet away kneeling on the ground before a beautiful woman in flowing robes, chains fastened to her arms. The make of the chains was also bronze, and chains just like them were encircling the card mage, pinning her to the ground and restraining her.

Loke gaped, forgetting himself for a moment, mind reeling. "N-no way, Andromeda too?" He murmured. Of all the damn times for this to happen! If there were celestial spirits here, then that meant…

He snapped out of it and nearly missed pushing Gray _out_ the front of the wagon, knocking him away from a downward clip of Perseus' sword. The Maker mage snarled and used the momentum to go after Andromeda while Loke turned back to face Perseus.

He moved without thinking, curling back to brace himself against the wood, his legs kicking out towards the young warrior and stunning him into falling back while he regained his own footing. It was too small a space to fight properly, he had to get to more open ground. His right hand went to his left, touching one of the rings he wore there. He'd found it a bit easier to conserve his strength by using a few 'accessories' he'd thought to purchase after taking a few jobs. They were nothing like Regulus, but they worked.

"Twister!" He called out, summoning forth a torrential gust of wind, blowing Perseus out the back of the wagon and quickly following him after. His feet landed on the grass firmly beneath him, and he took a second to scout the area. It looked clear enough, just Perseus, who was standing up, and him. Andromeda had been alone at the front, so where was…?

"Andromeda! Will you stop playing around with them already?" A young man came out from the corner of the forest, young as Gray, his weak, lanky form and fine cut clothes showing him to be from a high bred family. He looked down on Loke for a moment, sniffing in contempt before turning back towards where his other spirit was, because the celestial magic pouring from him proved he couldn't be anything but the summoner. Loke followed his gaze, eyes widening as he spotted his two friends being dragged by the female spirit, completely netted in her chains. She deposited them before her master, her chest heaving, sweat clinging to her skin with a slightly golden sheen.

She looked exhausted.

Gray groaned from his position, having apparently been smacked on the head with the spirit's chains during his fight. Cana didn't look like she was doing much better. Loke frowned, one of Andromeda's abilities could drain a wizard's magic with her chains, though it wasn't that powerful, nor could it stop a truly strong wizard. It also took a lot out of her, especially with _two_ captives.

He quickly glanced towards Perseus as well, noting the same state of exhaustion on the warrior. How long had this kid been keeping them out? Where did he get the endurance?

"Andromeda, do your thing." The mage tossed out, gesturing to his female spirit.

Andromeda grimaced, giving Loke an almost apologetic glance, causing him to wince slightly. How embarrassing, being recognized like this. "I'm sorry master, I cannot." She admitted, cringing and giving him a sour feeling in his stomach. That look on her face was just like Aries'… "With two wizards already in my chains-" Never mind that the draining wouldn't work on him, nor would her chain last a second against Regulus, even if he was significantly weaker after being exiled so long.

The mage scowled, and without hesitation slapped her across the face. Loke tensed, his eyes dilating catlike in anger, the nerve of that…pup! "Then what good are you?!" The mage- _child_ -demanded, scowling while his spirit had no choice but to simply take it. He huffed and turned over to Perseus. "Then you deal with it. I want him dead in the next five minutes!" He stomped to emphasize his point, just like a spoiled brat.

Loke's jaw clenched behind his lips, his breathing growing heavy, a low grow bubbling up in his throat that he failed to completely suppress. This damn cub thought that just because he had a bit of extra power he could order his spirits around like fucking _toys_. Oh, he knew this type of master, had served them a couple of times, and was hardly sorry when their careless actions inevitably blew up in their faces. Karma was particularly harsh on this flavor of celestial mage, but right then Loke could hardly stand to see his fellow spirits being treated like garbage.

Especially not after just getting away from Karin and _her_ abuse.

He clenched his hands into fists, cat slitted eyes narrowing as he watched Perseus _hesitate_ for a second before rushing him. Their master was a fool, but the both of them knew exactly who he was, and recognized the spike of power as well.

He almost, _almost_ felt glad for his exile, for Andromeda for taking his friends out so that they wouldn't be witnesses. He was dead as far as the spirits were concerned, barred from the heavens, fallen away from the law that governed his kind.

He was perfectly free to bring karma on this little shit with his own two hands, and he was going to _enjoy_ it.

He closed his eyes and brought his fist to his face, his other hand grasping his wrist. The power welled up in him slowly, much more weakly than it had a few days ago. He couldn't do this much more often, but he had a little left in him for one more go.

"Lion Brilliance!"

The light was pale, weaker than it was at his full power, but it did what he needed it to do. Poor Perseus was blinded, his sword falling from his hand as he reached up to cover his eyes. Loke took the moment to strike, giving the fighter a sucker punch to the gut to take him out of the picture. "I'm sorry." He whispered, using Regulus again to do enough damage to shove him back to the spirit world.

Perseus simply smiled, a strained, pain filled smile as he faded into golden light. At least he didn't hold it against him, then again, Leo was going to die as it was. Hard to hate someone you could only pity.

Loke turned back to the mage and Andromeda, the latter who was ducking her head, cringing and breathing heavy with the strain of holding two wizards. He scowled. "Send her back." He demanded, making the young mage flinch and scowl at him. "She's not going to last much longer, her magic and yours aren't cut out for keeping two powerful wizards trapped this long."

"And who are you? Some kinda expert?" The boy demanded petulantly, and he was looking more and more like a spoiled brat the longer Loke looked at him. He shook his head in disgust, they were really supposed to follow little shitheads like this? Honestly…

Of course he knew _why_ the keys and contracts existed in the first place, it just made things all the more irritating, and ironically fitting, with what he was about to do.

"You could say that." He chuckled, grinning and showing off the barest hint of fangs, causing the boy to freeze. "I think you've had this coming for a long time kid." He sighed, before charging up to him with a snarl, his leonine side coming out in full force, a fist aiming for his head.

Andromeda went to block him, of course, like he expected her to. She was a proud Celestial Spirit and would defend he owner, no matter how much of a shit he was, to the end. He watched as she also faded away from the wound he'd inflicted, another apology rising to his lips, though he silenced it. His companions were too close at the moment and he didn't want this _kid_ to know who he was. With Andromeda gone the chains surrounding Gray and Cana were gone too, and from the groans coming from them they were starting to wake up.

He had to finish this fast.

The Mage reached down to his belt, his eyes wide as he backed up frantically from the angry Spirit. "St-stay back!"

"Oh no you don't." Loke huffed, reaching out to grapple and lock the kid in a choke hold, spinning around to pin his arms to his back. He was fast enough and strong enough to snag him, thought it caused him to drop his keyring and let out a pained cry, further waking up the other two. The hold Loke had him in was quite painful, and it really took everything the spirit had to keep from tearing into the brat. However, he wasn't a murderer (anymore, he was once already but he couldn't bare another death on his hands) so he simply settled with keeping the kid trapped and increasing the pained pressure on his shoulders until he gave up.

"G-get off me!" The mage screamed, struggling and wincing from the pain. Loke huffed and just kept a tighter hold, scowling in distaste. Such a brat!

"Sorry, no can do. You've been a bad boy and _we've_ been called to do the spanking." He gave an annoyed snort. "I think I know why this job cost so much." He grumbled. "Your parents put a hit out on you, didn't they?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The young mage protested, though from the look on his face Loke would bet he was correct.

From the groans and movement from the ground it seemed Gray and Cana had finally fully woken up, and they further proved it by glancing up at the two. "Is it just me…or was there a fuck ton of light shining around here a moment ago?" Cana groaned, rubbing her sore head and frowning in confusion at Loke and his 'charge'. "The hell…did you take those guys out on your own?"

"I don't know about any 'light' but my head is killing me." Gray grumbled from her side, before scowling and glancing around. "Where the hell's that lady who tied us up?" He snarled.

"That _Lady_ was Andromeda, and she's gone back home." Loke drawled, managing to calm himself down just enough to look normal again, though the hint of fangs were still in his teeth if he bothered to run his tongue over them. "Now…could one of you help me get this little brat tied up?" He asked, giving them a slight smirk before tightening his grip on the kid again, causing him to wince. "I can't hold him for long."

"Holy shit dude, did you just beat up a kid?" The Maker mage exclaimed, while Cana went to pick up some rope from the wagon.

Loke grimaced, hazel eyes holding a dark edge to them. "I can't stand abusive brats." He murmured, sighing in relief when Cana came back and did an expert job in restraining him. He pulled away and brushed himself off, taking deep breaths to relax. "Or his sort of magic, at that."

"Yeah, about that, what kind of magic was it? And why aren't those other two around?" Cana asked, tying the ropes extra tightly, taking her cue from her ginger friend. Comradery at its finest.

Loke sighed and pushed his shades up on his nose, he didn't want to reveal just how _much_ he knew, and the topic of celestial mages wasn't something he wanted to think about period, but he did hint he was familiar with it so… "It's Celestial magic. A type of summoning, those other two were Celestial Spirits." He answered, slightly reluctantly.

"I think I've heard of that." Gray murmured, crossing his arms and staring down at the kid. "Something to do with summoning the constellations, right?"

Loke nodded. "Those were the spirits of Andromeda and Perseus respectively."

"You mean like the legend?" Cana perked up, finishing her job and yanking the kid up by his wrists. He was pouting quite a bit and whimpering, but he wasn't saying anything at the moment. Loke half wondered if he recognized him yet, a part of him oddly didn't care. "Weird." She shrugged. "Anyway, let's get that reward, yeah?"

"About that…" The spirit gave a slow smirk, side eyeing the kid as he did. "I think I figured out why this job's giving us so much dough…"

"Oh?" Gray asked. "Why's that?" The four started heading back to the wagon, though the horses were certainly gone by then. They'd likely have to walk back on foot, fun.

Loke snorted. "Because it's probably this brats' parent's that set the hit out on him. Looks like some rebellious punk wanted to get out and have a good time with his spirits." A hint of an edge laced his grin, his thumb jabbed in the kid's direction. "Nothing like testing out your 'toys' after all." Because clearly that's what they were to him.

Toys.

 _Stars_ he wished he had the balls to hit the kid harder.

* * *

Eventually the three wizards made it back to the cozy little wooden cottage they were staying at, having placed the undeserving whelp with the authorities (and his doting parents) where he belonged. Loke had admired the comfortable setup, with its oak furniture and rustic mountain man décor, but right then he had no stomach for flopping into his thin mattress or making thinly veiled come ons to Cana to make Gray hilariously uncomfortable. No, right then he rested his hands along each side of the porcelain sink in the bathroom, door shut and locked to keep the other two out. His shades were discarded, left on the side of a stand, his bangs draping over his angled hazel eyes.

Between his hands were a set of three keys on a keyring, all silver.

Perseus. Andromeda. Hydra.

All their contracts had been terminated with the kid once he'd been taken prisoner. He knew this because, much like Celestial mages, spirits could also communicate with each other via contact or close proximity with the keys. Especially him.

It wasn't that strong, more like vague impressions with his weak state, but he got enough to manage. They were perfectly fine with leaving; it was just another owner after all. No, there wasn't any repercussions with him being the one to beat the kid, he was dead to the spirit world anyway. They forgave him….

He sighed, a sick feeling in his stomach just from talking to his kind. Was it guilt? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it served to remind him of what he _was_ , and what he could never have. For a moment there, Leo had thought he'd finally be able to forget all that, that he'd managed to just be Loke…

He should have known.

A knock at the door distracted him from his ruminating, causing the spirit to quickly snatch the keyring from the sink and plop it into his jacket. Gray's voice slipped through the door. "Hey, Loke, you alright?" He asked, worry in his tone.

Loke moved to unlock the door, a relaxed grin firmly in place to assuage the maker mage's fears. "I'm fine, just cooling off a little." He shrugged. "Why you ask?"

Gray frowned, not seeming to buy his words, but he let it slide. "Nothing really, you just didn't seem like yourself after that fight." He then turned away, a scowl on his face, and Loke couldn't help but grin more at that. Heh, he was such a tough guy, was Gray. "Anyway, me and Cana were planning on ordering something for dinner, so you should come out and order with us."

Mmm, human food. The spirit's grin grew as he stepped out of the bathroom, hands slipping further into his pockets as he did. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

A bit later after they'd eaten the three sat around the coffee table in the lounge area, right next to a cozy little fireplace crackling away the mid-autumn chill. Cana was…. drinking. Again. Though it was a mild beer compared to her usual brew. Gray was counting out the reward money and splitting it evenly between them, and Loke…well…Loke was brooding. He didn't even notice he was doing it, just staring at the table with his hands in his pockets, idly fondling the keys that had gone silent a few moments ago, the familiar magic both a comfort and a tease.

Cana chose that moment to give a loud sigh, breaking the ginger from his ruminating. "Hey, Loke. I been meaning to ask you something." She huffed, giving him a frown as he glanced up to meet her gaze.

Loke raised his brows, not at all sure if he wanted to know what she wanted with that look on her face. "What's up?" He asked, trying for that usual innocuous grin he usually donned.

The card mage only narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger towards him. "I just wanna know how you know so much about that Celestial magery stuff. Where'd you learn it?"

Gray chose that moment to perk up. "Yeah, you did seem pretty knowledgeable about it… I never pegged you for a study of Celestial magic." He frowned, turning to face the ginger as well. "What's up with that?"

Shit. Both his friends were staring at him expectantly, and Loke's eyes were wide as his mind frantically tried to think of some way out. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

"Uh." He began intelligently. "I just…have some experience…" He turned away, not meeting their eyes and grinning nervously, sweating. "With some Celestial mages…" Understatement of the century. Or Millennium. Older in fact. "Okay…a lot actually…" He admitted reluctantly. He couldn't get away with just skimming like that. He hung his head a little. "It's not exactly something I like to revisit." Now _that_ was certainly true.

There was a pause, then Cana spoke up from his left. "It was some woman, wasn't it?" She guessed, hint of a smirk in her voice. Loke instantly glanced up at her, giving her an unimpressed stare. The card mage looked so smug, probably because of his reputation. Still, she was technically right, he had to give her that.

He sighed, choosing to let go of his annoyance right then. There really…wasn't any point in fighting their interpretation. "Yeah…got me there." He offered, sad smile growing on his face. "It was…certainly a woman."

Gray let out a long sigh and when Loke glanced up, he was rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not surprised? So you, what, learned all about her magic to impress her or something?"

Loke glanced back down, that sick feeling in his stomach rising again. He was likely to lose his dinner at this rate, not that he really needed to eat. "Not…technically for that reason…" He murmured, before huffing. "Can we change the subject? Please?" He glanced up to give them both a pleading look. "It's not a subject I'm comfortable with."

Cana gaped at him, blinking in shock. "Holy fuck Loke, what did that woman do to you?"

Gray added in a poignant "Seriously…" Before choosing to take mercy on his friend. "Alright then, just…wow. It doesn't seem like you to be this affected by some girl."

If only she was just that. Loke chuckled dryly. "Yeah, well. She was certainly something." He didn't quite think his smile reached his eyes, but he wore shades anyway. So. "Let's just say that I _really_ don't like being around Celestial mages and leave it at that, alright?" Subject change. Please.

Gray nodded and went to pick up a large stack of Jewels and handed them over to the ginger, causing his eyes to bug out a bit. That was…more money than he'd seen. Ever. On this plane. Though he was wealthy in the spirit realm it wasn't like they had a need for commerce, and he'd only taken the smallest jobs to conserve his magic (a tactic currently nulled thanks to all the magic he'd used to take out those spirits, he was going to feel _that_ in the morning for certain), so it was only natural, but still…

"This is…a good amount." He murmured, swallowing before going to slip the stack in one of his inner pockets. Gray chuckled. "Yeah, it's something alright. Never got the good jobs back in Blue Pegasus did you?" When Loke shook his head, Gray only sighed with a good natured smile. "High time you changed that."

"Speaking of changes." Cana interrupted, causing both men to turn to her. She had another smirk on her face, though at least this time Loke was certain she wasn't going to pry about him and celestial mages or magic again. "rumor has it you've pretty much been bed hopping from chick to chick lately, right Loke?"

The spirit could only nod, not sure what she was getting at. Cana tutted and Gray scowled. "That won't do. A hot bachelor needs his own pad, am I right Gray?" Gray nodded in response, his expression sober. Cana nodded back, smirk growing. "Seriously Loke, you need to get yourself a place." She claimed, giving him a firm glare.

Loke blinked, he had a place, technically. And always he'd shared his rooms on Earthland with his master so the thought of getting one of his _own_ was, frankly, a little unnerving to him. "I've been doing fine so far." He protested.

Gray tutted and crossed his arms over his bare chest (shirt at the front entrance, his pants were actually left by the bathroom once he coaxed Loke out of it. He'd _watched_ him strip and tried not to laugh) before fixing his friend with a firm glare. "That won't work. What if you get your girl of the night pissed at you? What are you gonna do? Sleep on the street?" He scowled, shaking his head. "You don't even have that many clothes and you live out of a bag. Seriously Loke, you're doing Fairy Tail a huge disservice living like a hobo."

"A…Hobo…?" The spirit blinked, suddenly finding himself baffled and in a bit of a culture shock. Oh, he knew, distantly, that things like this were important to humans and mattered quite a lot, and for obvious reasons, but the idea of Fairy Tail being effected by his current living status hadn't even factored into his mind. Then again, the whole concept of being _homeless_ was still a new one to him.

Gray nodded, his face stern. "Yeah, a hobo."

"A filthy, stinkin' hobo." Cana chimed in, though she was still smirking. She sent him a wink. "Even if you're sexy as fuck."

"Oh...well…" Loke began hesitantly. "If it's going to harm Fairy Tail…" Even if he didn't quite know _how_ still… "I suppose I should fix that."

"Seriously, I thought Blue Pegasus wizards were classier than this, no wonder you moved to us." Cana sighed, placing a cheek in her palm, her other hand curling back around her mug of booze. "You should just plop yourself in the Fairy dorms if it's that much of a struggle to you."

Loke bristled slightly. "It's not- I just haven't had the money saved up yet." He huffed, before quickly deflating. "Leaving the old guild was…it was kinda a spur of the moment thing." He let out a frustrated sigh and placed his head in his palm. "didn't have much time to save or plan really…"

Gray slowly arched a brow out of the corner of Loke's eye. "Huh…maybe one day we'll learn why _that_ is too." He murmured, but after seeing the ginger's muscles tense, he didn't push. "Anyway, Cana's idea is a good one. It's what I do, and it's got all the essentials. Room, board, a mini fridge and your own kitchen and closet. Not a lot of room though…but I don't think you'll be spending much time there, right?" and now the Maker mage smirked knowingly, and Loke almost felt relieved that they were going back to assuming things about him instead of trying to ask.

He really hated making fabricated stories to match with his being a human after all. Much easier when they did it themselves.

Loke sat back up, giving a bright grin with a slight leer, carefree smirk back on his face. "You got that right, and I guess having a place to put my stuff _would_ be useful." Maybe he should get a bigger wardrobe. He missed his suits, but…he kinda liked the more casual stuff he'd been wearing lately. "I could give this place a try, I guess." His grin grew and he leaned back in his seat, thinking it over. "Yeah…I could definitely do that."

Cana reached over and clapped him on the back, a bright grin on her face to match his. "Talk to the Master when we get back then! Might make you feel more at home with us too. Make you more officially a Fairy Tail mage!"

He laughed and nodded, and the night continued as he went over her words. More like a Fairy Tail mage. More human. Less like Leo, more like Loke.

Later he got to teasing Gray after all, although through the night he still had to pretend to actually sleep, with the energy of the stars resting in his pocket and whispering, taunting him all through the long hours of darkness.

Yes…more like Loke.

He could live with that.

* * *

 **I wanted to have Loke beat an abusive mage to a pulp, but then it turned out said mage was a kid and the dumb lion had to go all noble on me. *huffs***

 **I suppose it's my own fault for making the guy a _kid_. I don't think I'd like to beat a kid either, no matter how much he deserved it.**

 **Slowly but surely Leo is morphing into the trickster playboy we all know and adore, here's to hoping things go well for him!**

 **Also yes. He totally stole those keys. Kekeke, sneaky Leo.**

 **Review for your aunty cune plsthnx**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This took way too long, but I'm trying to write more often lately, and anyway, Loke's story is too important for me to give up on. Stupid lion.**

 **This is the chapter of sads. Lots and lots of sads, but our loyal Lion is slowly learning more of what it means to be human and how to deal with all these little mortals he's being forced to live with.**

 **I mean not that he _minds_ but still.**

 **I dunno what it is but he keeps making me do fight scenes. God Loke, chill dammit, stop fighting everyone, I mean I know you're in FAIRY TAIL but still!**

 **Anyway here go cry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this series but by god I love to make characters cry.**

* * *

The moment Loke walked into the guild hall, he noticed a very striking difference.

Gone were the usual friendly chatter and laughter, silenced the normal challenges of brawls between headstrong guildmates, the younger uncharacteristically silent in their boasting and the older still from their normal recreational activities.

Silence reigned instead, an uncomfortable, _heavy_ silence, one in which the spirit was not at all comfortable with.

He was glad that, for once, he'd left the girls at home. They certainly would not do for this somber atmosphere.

He glanced around, noting the stillness at all the tables, the tense expressions on all these young humans, their shoulders tense in pain and distress, and it took everything he had not to suddenly demand for information. No, he was patient, Leo always knew that the best way to get information was to wait it out. Besides, something so huge wasn't likely to be kept secret for long.

He walked further inside the building, the wood thumping beneath his sneakers, sounding oddly overloud in the quiet. It was wrong, it was uncomfortable. He didn't like it at all.

As his eyes kept roaming among the faces of his guildmates he made note that a small concentration were in the center. A few of them, Cana, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Mirajane and Natsu, were all standing around the bar, Master Makarov frowning with a look so full of pain and regret it seemed to etch even more lines into his weathered face.

And the look on the Straus siblings…

As he made his way over to them, confusion and worry rising in his chest, something snapped inside of the young Dragon Slayer and with a _snarl_ Natsu hurried his way out of the huddle and practically shoved past Loke to find the exit. The spirit jumped out of his way, choosing that moment to not feel offended. The look on the boy's eyes reminded him all too well of a wild animal, feeling caged and afraid and looking for escape. It was a look he knew well, one he'd seen in the mirror far too often since his exile, now one year running and counting.

He was still shocked he'd lasted this long, he could deal with Natsu's moodiness.

It didn't prevent him from commenting however, hands casually in his jacket, nonthreatening so no one could mistake him for being offended. "What's with him?" He asked, gesturing with his head back towards the exit, where the volatile dragon slayer had retreated, his voice mildly curious. The added _and everyone else_ remained unspoken.

Elfman stiffened and shook his head, his face turned away and masking a grimace as he went the same was as Natsu. Loke blinked up at the taller man, his gaze following him as he retreated. That look in his eyes…

"Sorry everyone…excuse me." And Mira, wild, brash, she-devil _Mira_ passed by him too, looking more subdued than he'd ever recalled seeing her since he came to the guild. He gaped, the attitude completely taking him off guard even more than everyone else's actions. He turned quickly to the others, more than just a little concerned and alarmed by this point. "And what's with _them_?" He asked, voice raised in his worry, thumb gesturing behind them. He raised his brows, gaze seeking answers from his two friends Cana and Gray.

Cana simply shook her head, her face shadowed as she turned to her favored distraction, while Gray sighed and went to briefly grasp his shoulder, giving the spirit a _look_ that told him to drop it for now before walking to elsewhere in the guild, retreating himself behind his usual mask of attitude just like Cana retreated in her booze.

He _really_ wished his friends weren't so damned reclusive some days, it would make getting answers a hell of a lot easier.

He didn't even bother asking from Erza, he barely contacted her since he'd gotten scolded for his girlfriends a month ago. (Frankly the woman scared the bejeezus out of him, even if she was hot.) However, she _was_ the one who answered him. She simply walked up, that no nonsense look on her face and resolve in her eyes as she clapped a hand on his shoulder, much like Gray had, though her touch was a lot firmer, more iron and steel in her grip. Her words were just as cold and unforgiving, much like the truth he always tried to hide from.

"Loke, Lisanna is dead." She told him, her voice shockingly steady and calm in the heavy stillness.

He froze, his shoulders tense, his eyes wide as he stared at her stupidly. Lisanna, that pretty, pixie faced girl who'd first welcomed him to the guild, that kind hearted soul who's smiling face could brighten up the entire hall, was gone.

Just like that. Gone.

"Oh…"

That was the only response he could think of, though his expression must have been the proper one because instead of decking him or something equally unpleasant Erza simply nodded and headed off to her place in the guild. Maybe to Gray, those two seemed close.

Suddenly he found himself in the odd position of being near only Master Makarov, who was literally the only person in the whole guild who knew just how much of…an experience this was to him. He only thought to sit heavily on a stool, silently accepting a mug of bear from the guild master as he processed the news, finding himself just as silent and, yes, in _shock_ as the rest of his guildmates.

Lisanna was _gone_.

His fingers curled around the mug, rings scratching against the wood as he glanced up to the Master, only to blink at the pain and raw regret he saw etched on his face. "M-Master?" He stammered, not sure what he could do to help but-it was an instinct. He was a spirit of _protection_ and even though no one here was a Celestial Wizard (thank the stars) he still felt that drive, that instinctive need. Loke saw that pain and his only response to it was to _make it go away_ somehow, a deep seeded need to at least _try_.

Makarov took in a deep, rasping breath and let it out slowly, his hand unconsciously going to clench at his chest where his heart likely labored from the strain. Loke could smell it, or rather, he could sense the fluctuating magic of his life energy much the way a lion could scent blood or illness, though a dragon slayer might be better. He bit his lip, wondering if he shouldn't get the healer or-something, but Makarov unclenched his hand and Loke relaxed.

He then turned to direct his gaze to the Ginger, and what Loke saw in his eyes made his chest ache painfully for the old man. "We must seem a sorry state to you right now." He murmured, low enough that no one else could hear them, everyone too absorbed in their own grief and worlds to take note of what they thought was Makarov filling him in. Loke tensed, rare was it that the Master spoke to him like this. "You, who normally don't have to think about us tired mortals and our short lifespans." The old man gave a dry chuckle, turning away and giving a slight smirk. "How we must seem to you…"

Loke swallowed, thinking over his words carefully. To spirits, mortal lives were ridiculously short. There had been moments when decades had passed him by at a lightning quick pace, and before he could blink he'd watched as his masters aged and aged and aged, their lives over so fast he barely had anytime to know them.

He took a drink from his beer, pondering. For centuries it'd been like that, though not always. He was immortal, or he _was_ , so he could see what the Master was getting at. Still. "It's not exactly like that." He murmured, causing the tiny old man to glance up in surprise, clearly not having expected Loke to respond to him at all. The spirit let out a low laugh, closing his eyes and leaning back. "I mean, yes, most of the time I barely noticed before, you guys just live such short lives…" He shrugged, opening his eyes up again to see acceptance from Makarov. It was nice talking to older humans like this. Death was closer to them, so they didn't get so offended, or at least, old men like Makarov didn't.

Loke tried for another grin. "Time…moves differently for me." Understatement. He was full of them it seemed. "It's rare for death to come to my world, but it's so common with you that if I bothered to look I'd have to spend all my time crying." He gave a slight chuckle, shrugging again before turning to his beer.

Then he frowned, his face sobering. "But…even so. Sometimes we…I…get close. To one of you." His hand tightened around the mug, and he took another quick draft, trying to forget, months of pain and arguments and a boot heel on his face…

"Does it hurt Leo?" Makarov's use of his true name caused him to tense, but the impact of the question gave him pause. Did it hurt? When mortals died? He slowly set the mug back down on the table with dull thump, the sharp fragrance of hops tickling his nose.

"In general?" He shrugged, his voice carefully neutral, his eyes fixed on the foamy liquid. "No. It's like background noise. Can't do anything about it, so why bother investing any emotion?" He sighed. "It'd be a waste of energy."

"But…" He continued, gaze slowly rising back to face his Guild master, expression drawn with a bitter smirk rising on his lips. "Those few that we grow an attachment to? The ones we meet once a century or so?" His eyes grew distance, recalling confident smirks, high class wardrobes and emerald hair. "Those hurt. Every damn time. They never _stop_ hurting." He dropped his gaze then, his knuckles white against the mug, and for once he was glad that Fairy Tail held thick mugs instead of the delicate wineglasses he was used to in Blue Pegasus. He'd have broken one of those.

"Makes it a lot easier just to stay unattached, to be honest." He murmured, shoulders slumping, though with a self-deprecating drawl that was starting to become the norm in his daily tone.

Makarov made a noise of acknowledgement, then thankfully left it at that, and left Loke to his own private mourning.

Because clearly Leo was stupid and couldn't help getting attached to these stupid mortals and their stupidly short lifespans. Loke took another heavy draught, trying hard not to recall Lisanna's happy, cheerful grin. Tried hard not to think that all of that was _gone_ , just gone, and how he knew better than anyone else just how gone someone truly was after they died.

He thought he was done mourning, thought he had his emotional pain tied up just remembering Karin and his guilt, but apparently his last few years weren't going to be nearly so kind.

His hands shook against the mug, the pain in his chest tight, suffocating, just like that day a year ago. He fought off the tears, knowing that right then they weren't appropriate, and especially when he barely knew her in comparison. These people helped _raise_ her, he'd only known her for a year. He shouldn't-

He was so, so bad at remaining unattached. It never failed, every master, every _single_ one, even the old ones he just knew for, like, a _day_. He didn't give a damn about the rest of humanity, didn't care how their lives ended, but his _Masters_ ….

And now, here he was, getting close to a whole mess of them, a whole guild, and one of them was gone. How was he going to handle it if he lived to see all of them die? He didn't know if he'd last a year or a thousand in his exile, how long until the pain of watching these short lived creatures he'd stupidly get attached to die drove him mad?

Would he regret it more if he watched them grow old, or would dying before he saw them live their lives fully be worse?

A scraping of a wooden chair against wood flooring interrupted him from his thoughts, and a deep chuckle followed by a chorus of high pitched echo's resounded in the far too quiet room. "What's up? Someone really killed this party." The man was tall and lean with heavy shoulders, a mask covering his eyes and a group of floating dolls hovering perpetually behind him. He smirked, glancing round from where he'd stood up with an elegant and haughty brunette and a quiet green haired male at the table next to him. "You'd think we weren't _expecting_ this." He drawled.

Loke blinked, a little stunned though he shouldn't have been, by the utter callousness. Tragic though it was, some humans were more blasé about death than others. Clearly Bickslow was one of them. The puppeteer slowly made his way toward the center of the room, closer to bar. "I mean, she was on an S class mission after all, there were bound to be _some_ casualties." He continued, ignoring the angry stares from the rest of his guildmates.

Makarov nodded however, though the look of pain on his face still showed. "True, we all know the risks every time we sign up for a job." He then cracked one of his wizened old eyes open, starring Bickslow down. "However, that does not mean that we are unable to mourn the loss of a good friend."

The man snorted, giving a slight smirk. "Friend to you maybe, to us she was just another weakling."

A table away Loke heard the sharp thunk of a mug hitting the table, and when he turned to it he spotted Cana glaring at Bickslow, her hand shaking. "Put a sock in it!"

"Whaaat?" He responded, giving her a bit of a leer (despite his eyes being covered) as he leaned towards her. "Half of us are thinking it anyway, 'sjust hard to say anything when all of you guys are bringing the mood down!"

Cana stood up abruptly then, her mouth opening to protest only for Gray's voice to interrupt her. "You wouldn't be saying that if Natsu were still here!" Said Ice Make mage growled from his seat, his mug frozen in his hand, his glare simmering.

The puppeteer laughed, making a grand gesture around the room. "I don't see him here! Do you?"

"That's enough Bickslow-!" Makarov began to scold, only to pause abruptly as Loke found _himself_ standing up from his chair, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes narrowed.

He took the few steps left to come face to face with the soul manipulator, his gaze slightly dilated. "How _dare_ you talk that way about your fellow guildmates!" He demanded, righteous indignation coating his words. He'd never felt so _incensed_ over something that generally was none of his business before, but…

But his chest still hurt, and Lisanna was still _gone_ , and this _jackass_ was over here insulting her? He couldn't let it pass, not without saying something.

Bickslow smirked, and Loke could almost feel his gaze boring down into him. "Tough talk from a newbie like you. I'm almost shocked Loke, you never seemed to care much about your _fellow guildmates_ before." He hummed. " _Ooooooor_ , maybe it's because you wanted to get with that?" He leaned to Loke's face, causing the spirit to back up in disgust at his leer. God, his reputation. Always the damn reputation.

Loke snarled and glared up into the green eyes barely visible in the shadows. "That has nothing to do with it. You're being an ass." He bit out, almost feeling his hair start to bristle in his irritation. If spirits had tails…

"I would think it'd have everything to do with it, especially if you're trying to claim to be an expert on how I deal with the death of one of our own." Bickslow gave a long suffering sigh, standing up and making a helpless, shrugging motion. "You spend all your time drinking and whoring, you only ever hang around Gray and Cana, it's almost like you think you're _above_ us, ammiright?" A dark edge laced his tone, brought teeth to his smirk, and Loke could smell a challenge. What was this really about? He wondered…

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone?" Cana griped, making her way over to them to defend him, but Loke held her back with a hand, narrowed eyes behind his shades regarding the wizard suspiciously.

"What are you really talking about?" He asked, muscles tense.

Bickslow gave a loud laugh, hands braced to his sides. "What else? You think you're too good for Fairy Tale! That's what!" He accused, making Loke flinch and bare his teeth, and dammit if he didn't feel fangs again he was _better_ than this! "Why, I doubt you're really _man_ enough for this place, am I right?" A flash of green behind his helmet with the words, and suddenly Loke understood.

He tensed, frozen for a moment, because in that second it was undoubtable clear that this soul puppeteer actually _knew_ …

"You can take that opinion and shove it up your ass Bickslow!" Cana cried out, cards in her hand as she took another step forward, only for Loke to snap out of it and grasp her shoulder to stop her once more. She paused, glaring at him, but backed off with a shake of his head. It was his fight after all.

"Natsu's not here right now…" He began, watching as Bickslow smirked and Cana's eyes widened. "And, seeing as how you're putting my concern with the guild in question, I feel it's only right that I stand in for him." A smile grew as he spoke, hazel eyes glinting up at the Thunder Legion member. "If that makes sense?"

"Loke…" Cana murmured, frowning in worry and frustration.

Bickslow laughed again, his smirk growing excited. "So it's me and you then? That's fine~ I'll thoroughly enjoy wiping the guild hall with you!" He guffawed.

"Loke, you don't have to do this." Master Makarov warned from the sidelines, his brow creased in worry for the spirit. It wasn't like he had much magic to spare after all, and senseless duels weren't really high on the list of wise things to do when dying.

Loke gave a slight smirk, pouring all the pride he had left as The Lion behind his expression. "It's fine. Besides…" He turned back to Bickslow, a bit of his own confidence, as _Loke_ , showing through. "I can't let the name of a lovely lady be sullied and stay quiet, now can I?"

* * *

They stood in the courtyard, the whole guild that were present surrounding them in a circle. Loke was on one side, hand around his wrist and mentally prepping himself for battle, his eyes slitted as he looked at Bickslow on the other side. He wasn't sure if he could take the other man, he was only at a fraction of his power after all…but for the sake of his pride he had no choice.

And, anyway, someone had to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"Come on Loke! You can do it!" Gray's voice called out encouraging words from behind him, and he could feel that odd aura of cold with his senses, feeling strangely warm and supportive.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Cana's voice sounded as well, and _her_ presence felt like a summer storm and warm as a well-lit tavern.

It was so strange, the feeling of fighting alone was familiar, but having someone behind him, actual friends shouting encouraging words…that was new.

He gave a slight smirk, adjusting his sleeve, suddenly feeling a lot more confident in this fight.

The two wizards tensed, both sensing the other was ready, the murmurs of bets starting around them. "You ready for this? It's not gonna be anything like your little boy's club in Blue Pegasus." Bickslow jeered, that same smirk on his face, his creepy dolls laughing behind him.

Loke's smirk grew, and he gave a low chuckle. "Good. Those guys weren't much fun anyway." He drawled, then narrowed his eyes, ready for an attack.

Only he was paying attention to the wrong _side._

"Gah!" Suddenly a hot searing _pain_ smacked into his back, above his guild mark, and he was pushed forward by a projectile from one of the dolls. Slimy sneak thief, he'd snuck one of his spirits while Loke was distracted!

Bickslow laughed loudly, before sending more of his dolls after the ginger, and suddenly Loke was surrounded.

"Twister!" He cried out, sending a vortex of wind at the dolls, blasting them away. He dashed towards the puppeteer, hands curled into fists, olive eyes dilated behind his shades, teeth bared in a snarl. Loke was good at close combat, one of the better melee fighters in the guild. Possibly even one of the best, though without Regulus' light to augment it…

He didn't get much of a chance, as Bickslow proved to be very good at keeping his distance. He was more long range, and that put Loke at a disadvantage. Three of his dolls zipped in front of Loke and shot more energy at him, forcing the spirit to shield himself and duck away.

Bickslow laughed. "Now I see why you cared so much. You're just another weakling aren't you?" He mocked, only to be met with boo's and jeers from the rest of the guild. It was clear to everyone however that Loke was no match.

That was just typical, and Loke found himself curling to the ground under the assault of the dolls, down on one knee, arm across his face like a god damn cub.

He snarled, though he couldn't deny the spirit puppeteer's words. He _was_ out of his league, foolish of him to think he could stand up to one of the lightning legion in his state. Why did he even bother? This had nothing to do with him…

"Come on Loke! Don't give up!" Gray's voice cut through his thoughts, like a jolt of lightning, cutting through him and bringing strength to his arms.

"Show that creep who's boss! You gonna let him say that shit to you lying down?!" Cana snarled, and he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Those two, just a couple of dumb mortals who didn't even know who he was or how far on the edge of oblivion he stood…and they were there, supporting him. For no _reason_ …

And then there was Lisanna, her face flashing in his mind. Cheerful. Happy. Gone forever.

He couldn't possibly give up with _that_ thought, could he?

His grin grew, and yes those were _definitely_ fangs, and a low growl came from his throat, covered by the shots from the dolls and the crowd.

This was stupid, a waste of energy, he was only speeding things along for no reason…

His fist curled up on the ground, bracing himself as he slowly stood, arm still covering his face. There were murmurs of surprise among the crowd, and from Bickslow himself, but he wasn't focusing on that. He gathered his magic, depleted as it was, into his fist, not enough to form a glow but…

If he could spare just a little bit…

He called forth another twister, blowing the dolls apart, and used all his physical prowess to rush toward the puppeteer. Bickslow's eyes widened and he called forth his dolls, getting several good hits onto Loke's person, but Loke was _Leo_ and endurance was a fucking _talent_ of his.

He summoned a brief flash of Regulus to blind as he made it the last two feet to the Lightning Legion, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes slitted catlike as he aimed a punch right for his smug face.

Bickslow, eyes dazzled from the brief glow, wasn't able to dodge in time before the fist made the connection, the sound of flesh smacking flesh resounding in the courtyard, forcing his face to the side and his mask to fall. How Loke didn't break his hand was a wonder, and a hush settled over the onlookers.

Loke felt a brief flash of elation, victory rising in his chest, a proud roar in his throat that he suppressed.

For about five seconds.

"Guh!" He grunted, choking as he felt a searing burn in his back once again, and all his wounds caught up to him, forcing him to collapse to the ground. His guildmates called out to them, but right then he was only focused on curling up into a ball.

Holy _stars_ that hurt!

The guild all crowded around him, though Gray and Cana got to him first. It was clear that the fight was over and he…well, he'd gotten thoroughly trounced.

He ignored the voices of concern from his friends, though he appreciated their worry even if they made him feel strange. His eyes cracked open to glance up at Bickslow, still looking stunned at him, green eyes wide and bare. There was still that elephant in the room, and now that Loke had lost….

Then Bickslow gave his customary smirk and gave the spirit a thumbs up. "Hey, not half bad Loke! Haven't had someone hit me like that in a while." He snorted, before going to pick up his mask again. "We should do this again sometime, maybe then you'll last more than a minute!"

Loke gaped for a moment, then grinned, with more than a little bit of relief coating his expression. His secret was safe; he'd earned…respect he supposed. He returned the thumbs up, giving a wink for good measure. "Hey now, I might just surprise you!" He boasted, though the likelihood of that was…rather slim.

Everyone gathered back into the guild hall, their mood lifted slightly from the dull pallor that it had before. Loke suddenly found himself the center of attention, and it was…almost like some sort of wall was lifted. Like there was a barrier between him and the others that he'd never noticed before. And with Bickslow offering him a beer and the others congratulating him on his fighting prowess he felt a weight lifted from his chest that he hadn't realized was there before.

It felt…good. Like being able to breathe again.

Lisanna would be so proud…

* * *

Loke grunted as a kick was hurled into his chest, knocking him back into the cold dirt. Gray fell beside him due to a punch to the face and the two men jumped a few feet back, avoiding any blows from the incredibly busty female magician they were dueling. It was dusk, and they were right at the outskirts of a tourist resort, closer to the racier parts of it than the Ice Make wizard was comfortable with.

Loke, of course, was more familiar with them than he probably should have been.

"Damn she's strong!" The spirit grumbled, wiping at his pretty face. His shades were missing, leaving his olive cat eyes free, having been knocked to the side from an earlier hit.

Gray snorted, giving the older male a scowl. "Yeah, no kidding." He drawled sardonically, right before he had to defend himself from a flurry of kicks and hits once again.

The woman in question was one of those elegant, yet well 'endowed' beauties, with long black hair and pouty lips, with the thickest thighs around and nails like talons. She was wearing a skimpy little nothing of a cocktail dress (with quite a thong to match) as well as a pair of tiny red heels. How she fought in them, Loke could never guess.

She had gorgeous green eyes…when she wasn't using her magic that was…Loke had, unfortunately, had a taste of how they looked when she was.

"What's your problem?" He asked, before quickly going to aide his friend in fighting off the woman. He distracted her, dividing her attention between the both of them so she wasn't focused completely on Gray. Her hand to hand combat was _excellent_ , almost as good as Loke's own. He felt a grudging respect for her, one that didn't fall in line of love for her assets.

"Oh, I dunno…" Gray gasped as he blocked a well-aimed kick to his side. "Maybe it's because you were busy _sleeping_ with her just a few minutes ago?" The tone of exasperation wasn't all that unexpected, but Loke honestly wondered why Gray was even bothering.

He quickly aimed a kick at her himself, thereby breaking her attention and letting Gray get a breather so he could aim an ice attack. "So? I didn't know who she _was_ , and I always sleep with girls like that!" He protested, jumping back as Gray shot an Ice lance in her direction.

Both landed side by side as she kicked away, her hands going to her hips in frustration. "You two boys wouldn't be ignoring little ol' me would you?" She asked, her lips forming into a huffy pout.

Gray of course, ignored her and turned to Loke. "Do you even know _why_ she's got a bounty on her head?" He asked in vexation, gesturing towards the spirit and growling. Loke imagined a very dark furred cub and tried not to smile. "Did you even read her file?"

"I might have skimmed it." Loke shot back, giving into that grin a little. Of course he hadn't _looked_ at said file, being so used to just jumping into things as it was, plus her picture was a bit…distracting. And fuzzy. Of course he didn't recall what she'd looked like, and she was in disguise. Why was Gray so hung up on this? He crossed his arms, managing to turn away from said distraction as he gave his full attention to the young mortal. "Why? What's important about it?" He'd only seen her use her magic once anyway, and he hadn't even seen the effects as Gray had jumped in a few moments after it activated.

Gray stared at him, completely bewildered while the woman they were supposed to be catching gaped in the background. "She's called the _succubus_." He exclaimed, putting emphases on her title. "She kills _men_ by sleeping with them-I honestly don't even know how you're still alive!"

"Hey!" Said succubus cried out, raising her hands in exasperation. "Rogue wizard here! Remember me?" She was promptly ignored once more by both men.

"Oh…" Loke responded unintelligently, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Her powers probably didn't work on Celestial Spirits, but he couldn't really say that of course. "Lucky break I guess?" He offered to the unimpressed Gray.

Said unimpressed wizard took a step forward, completely turning towards the elder. "I swear Loke, if she'd had you for even a moment more she would have _drained you dry_ and-" He was then instantly cut off as Succubus, who'd gotten fed up by being ignored, had promptly leaped over to where they stood and grabbed Loke by the cloth of his shirt before jumping a few feet from Gray. She grinned up at him, and Loke swallowed down his desire to stare at her chest as well as his admiration for her strength. Mortals just seemed to get tougher and tougher every century…funny how he hadn't made note of it until he started dying next to them.

"Uh…" He stated brightly.

She smiled at him, another of those lovely grins that lit her face up like starlight, one of the reasons he'd been hooked, to be honest. "Yeah." She stated back. "You go."

And with that she tossed him through a building.

Of course, said building didn't knock him out _too_ badly. He was stunned for a moment to be sure, but he managed to shake it off enough to stand after a bit. Unfortunately, when he _did_ he noticed that he'd gained a slight nick along his arm, and the glowing energy seeping out caused him to frown. He'd heal, sort of, in a few hours, or at least the glowing would stop leaking, but he couldn't let anyone see it, plus that was his _energy_ and it unnerved him to see it leaking like that considering his situation.

So he quickly ripped up part of his shirt (one of his favorites, sadly) and made a simple tourniquet before dashing out of the Loke shaped hole in the wall.

Only to spot Succubus with Gray lifted in her arms, mouth locked to his, and her eyes…

Her eyes were pitch black, pupils slitted and glowing a bright lavender. Gray for his part was looking ashen, his own eyes blown wide open, his muscles locked up, helpless.

Loke's heart stopped in his chest.

Gray was dying in front of him, falling under the same spell Loke himself would have suffered if he hadn't been what he was. His guildmate, his ally, his friend, his surrogate _cub_ -

 **No**.

Loke's hands curled into fists, and he felt the growl rise in his throat and let it loose. There were fangs in his mouth and his eyes were cat slit, but he didn't care. Gray was _his_ , his friend, his pride…she wasn't going to take that away from him.

He wasn't going to watch as someone under his charge died _**again**_.

He pounced, fist slamming into the Succubus' side, causing her to let go of Gray and cut off all contact with the spell. The Ice Maker groaned, eyes slipping open as he spotted Loke charging after the rogue wizard. His hair was frizzier than usual, and there was an odd light and he _swore_ that he thought he heard an actual roar…but that was crazy, right?

He quickly went under after that, the battle fading away with his consciousness…

* * *

When next Gray woke he noticed he was laying on top of someone's back, and Loke let out a chuckle, having sensed the young wizard stirring a moment before. "Welcome back to the world sleeping beauty!" He chirruped.

He was 'normal' again, though he'd had to use another Regulous Impact to take her down. Still, it was worth it, and he'd been worried about Gray. He'd been so relieved to find the human alive still…

"Where's the rogue?" Gray asked, his voice still groggy as he tried to lift himself off Loke's shoulders, though he was too weak to manage that much. Damn draining spells. Ug.

"Off in custody like she should be." Was Loke's bright reply, his arms tight around Gray's legs in order to keep him steady. The poor kid wouldn't be able to walk right for at least a day, thank god he'd had the foresight to book them a five-star hotel…granted, that was because he'd wanted to sleep with their rogue, but still.

It at least had _two_ beds….

"Oh…" Gray responded, before falling into silence for a few moments. Loke counted off the seconds until the predicted macho response came. "Sorry about leaving you to fight her alone." And there it was, complete with pouting bitterness and hurt male pride. Like clockwork.

Loke gave a soft sigh and resisted the urge to shake his head, couldn't give Gray too hard a time since Natsu would probably make his life a living hell when he found out. "Eh, it's fine." He answered flippantly. "I'm used to running solo, remember? Nothing I couldn't handle." Never mind the shaking of his limbs or the faint blurred edges of his hands, but that was something he was carefully trying to ignore…

Gray was silent for several moments more. "…You saved my life." He finally said, voice soft, with a tone Loke couldn't exactly name, only that it was something he'd never heard from the distant boy before. He wondered what it meant…

Though he swallowed to wet a suddenly dry throat, he couldn't exactly explain why he'd done what he did, it barely made sense to him. He, who was immortal, who watched mortals live and die like mayflies, there one moment, gone the next. The fact that Gray's death, a wizard completely unconnected to him and his existence, was so important to him…

It was almost unheard of…

 _I'm breaking all kinds of records lately_ … He mused to himself, letting a slight smirk cross his lips before carefully replying. "Well…why wouldn't I?" He asked. It seemed appropriate, let Gray think it was just a show of comradery and not some odd proprietous feeling on the Spirit's part. It had to have something to do with lions, it was in his nature to make a pride…and suddenly Gray was a part of it.

Not that Loke would ever tell him that.

Time to change the subject.

"Hey." He added, turning his face to try and get the Ice Make Wizard's attention. "How's Natsu? Haven't seen him since…" He trailed off. Lissana's face flashed through his mind, another bit of melancholy, but he _was_ a bit worried for the dragon slayer, even if Natsu wasn't as close to him…still.

Gray sighed, and Loke could almost feel his walls closing up again. It was getting to real for him too, though sometimes he was tempted to try and help the young male with his attachment issues. Then again Loke had no room to _talk_.

"He's doing fine. You know how Flame Brain is." He huffed, though his voice as softer than it normally was during his scolding. "He…has some off days…" He added, almost uncertainly. "But he's fine." His voice was quick. Final. Almost as if his determination would help spark Natsu's so that he'd recover faster.

Loke snorted, human rivalry was an interesting and complex concept that never failed to entertain him sometimes. "That's good…things are tough when you lose someone important." He trailed off, his mind flashing, as it always did, to a familiar face. A mocking smirk, hint of emerald locks…

Tough indeed.

"Hey." Gray shook Loke from his thoughts, and the Spirit couldn't help but be grateful as he made a noise of attention. "Speaking of Natsu...he told me he was gonna compete in the test for S Class next year." He began, prompting more of Loke's attention. He didn't know much about the test, though he did know the results. Something like that would have Natsu and Gray both gearing up for it, if only to try and one up each other. They only accepted a few into the S class ranks at a time after all…more often than not just one. It was perfect for them.

"I'm gonna try and compete too."

Loke chuckled, rolling his eyes. Of course he was. "Of course you are." He stated aloud, turning a corner onto the street where their hotel would be. "I'm sure you guys'll have a great fight for it too. Probably'll manage to blow up half the arena, if you're lucky."

Gray ignored his jibes, waiting a few moments after Loke spoke. And then… "I want you on my team."

Loke stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, his chest tight. Gray…he wanted him? He hadn't even been there more than a year and yet… "Why me?" He asked, to give himself time to answer…which was ridiculous of course. He didn't even know if he'd be _alive_ by then, and much as he cared about Gray he didn't think fighting in some silly mortal test would be good for his health. His duels with Bickslow were bad enough.

"Why?" Gray asked, sounding incredulous, as if Loke questioning it was the furthest thing from what he expected to happen. He'd never understand mortals, he swore. He could spend ten thousand _more_ centuries with them… "You just saved my _life_." He added, and oh. Okay. That. That sounded reasonable. Gray huffed, shifting on Loke's back. "And anyway, you're the only guy in the whole guild I'd trust to watch my back. I mean, I'd ask Cana too but she…" Cana was a regular in the test, and they both knew why. Poor kid…Loke'd have to talk to her beforehand to try and help. Not that last year had seemed to do much.

Loke frowned, not sure how to feel with all of this…trust placed on him. Him. A dying star, an immortal being being forced to live and die on a mortal plane. "Oh, because Natsu's also in the test, right?" He jibed, just to change the subject and get away from all this seriousness for a bit.

Gray growled, making Loke impressed and just the slightest bit proud. "Shut up! Like I'd ever be on a team with that idiot." He griped, the snarl clear in his voice.

Loke snickered. "Suuuuure you won't…" He teased, before starting to walk again. The hotel was in sight at least, almost home.

"…. So?" Gray asked softly, bringing the mood back to focus.

Loke was silent for several moments, wondering how the hell he got to this point. Where he would make a promise and be trusted with something so outside his existence or purpose…or that he'd be terrified of making it, because he wasn't sure if he'd be around to keep it.

"…. Sure thing." In the end, it was the only thing he _could_ say. He'd be there for Gray, he'd do anything for him really, but only if it was in his power to do so.

He felt the boy's body relax on his back, all the tension that had been built since the conversation began running out of him. "…thanks man." He murmured, voice soft and barely audible, that same tone that Loke didn't recognize in his voice. Only, he did recognize it, but it was so, so rare for Gray to hold the tone of vulnerability in his voice.

He prayed to the stars that he wouldn't let him down.

* * *

 **Loke is officially the dadfriend, which makes it weird that I ship him with Lucy considering she's roughly the same age as Natsu and Gray. Loke you're weird.**

 **Also I know I just made Succubus to give Loke the 'I slept with the rogue we're after' title and also to get beaten up but I kinda fucking love her. Poor woman, it's so tough getting attention these days. Dumb boys.**

 **There's one more chapter after this and I am SO psyched to start on it. This is also the longest chapter I've made since my old sheelos days so I feel safe to say that I'm finally starting to get back into the swing of things. Yay me~~~**

 **I have about three other projects I'm working on (one an an actual original story GASP) so it's not gonna be done RIGHT away but hopefully it'll be done before next month is up cuz, again, writing more. Then Loke's story will be done and I can feel good to actually write some Lolu!**

 **I just...really really wanted to get Loke's pre story down. Because my god the boy needs more love, even if this fic isn't getting that much attention I do not care I love him too much.**

 **Also in case you didn't notice I have my own ideas about his and Gray's relationship, and one day I'll write something to do with him and Cana, hopefully that won't just involve sex. Fucking hell Loke.**

 **Anyway review for aunty 'Cune~ Next chapter will be up soonish!**

 _ **Prepare for Loke's horrible, awful, terrible, absolutely horrendous day ever.**_

 **Omake:**

 **Gray: Hey, by the way, where's my shirt? O.o**

 **Loke: Oh, Succubus tossed it while she was draining you.**

 **Gray: Oh good, I was worried it was my fault again. You have it, right?**

 **Loke: Got it right here, 'long with your pants of course.**

 **Gray: She took my PANTS TOO?! D:**

 **Loke: Nah, that one was you. :V**

 **Gray: WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT THEM BACK ON?! DX**

 **Loke: Because whenever I TRIED you would rip them back OFF. :/**

 **Gray: Q.Q Why me?**

 **ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

***Comes to the party three months late with starbucks* UM. so. I. May have. Sort of. Not done what I said...**

 **BUT LOOK HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER NOW YAAAAY!**

 **I've basically had this thing PLANNED this entire time, since the last chapter was done, I just. Didn't. Have the energy. To write it?**

 **But yeah I finally got this down NOW GO CRY EVERYONE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale but if I DID I'D TREAT LUCY AND LOKE WITH A BIT MORE FUCKING RESPECT!**

 **also yay obligatory cune finally finished a chapter fic cheer yaaaaaaay**

* * *

Loke stared dubiously at the mug in his hand, the milky white substance inside giving off a rather…odd fragrance. A mix of fruity and sharp, with the taint of fermentation and an added scent of spice underlying it all.

Cana was smirking at him, her dark eyes just daring him to chicken out. Not that he would, of course, and it wasn't like the substance could hurt him anyway, but he was having some trouble believing certain points about said beverages' origins.

"So…" He reiterated for the third time, still unable to wrap his head around it. "You're saying this came from a cactus?"

"Damn straight." She replied, going to take another sip from her own beverage. "Not sure about the name, but it's got a pretty sweet kick to it. 'll knock those pants right off your ass pretty boy!"

He didn't doubt that, just from the scent alone it seemed much stronger than the drinks he'd tried before. It was expensive too, and Mirajane had given them both a _look_ when Cana had ordered for them. "I'm sure it will." He drawled, arching a brow at her and holding the mug in his hand. "And you said it's got…what else?"

"Hallucinatory properties." She answered smoothly, still with that devil may care smirk of hers. "Drink too much and you'll start seeing shadows, it's kinda sweet, though not really good for bad days. S'why I didn't suggest it sooner." She then winked at him, and he gave her a small grin. He'd been having some pretty shitty days lately, more and more often the pain flared up, and today was one of the few where he'd woken up without the need to drown himself in the river, hence why Cana suggested the new beverage.

They had very odd bonding rituals, them two.

He snorted, giving the drink another suspicious sniff. "And this is _legal_?" He asked, still not believing it. It sounded like something one would buy on the black market, and while his understanding of human laws was still sketchy at best he knew enough to understand that a drink like this was probably dangerous to ingest…

"Damn right it is, now drink up! I splurged for you you ungrateful ass!" Cana laughed before going to drain the rest of her mug, her whole body tensing up from the burn, and just from that reaction _alone_ Loke knew he was in for…an experience.

He took in a deep breath, then, thanking the stars for his being an immortal being with an anatomy that was far sturdier than the average humans he tipped his head back and took a generous mouthful of the liquid.

It burned like fire, even stronger than whiskey, and with a weird almost disorienting aftershock. He slammed the mug back onto the table, the wood clacking in the room as he swallowed, his eyes wide as he tried to center himself again.

Holy fuck, how could she even _drink_ this stuff?

He ignored Cana's laughter and Mira's exasperated sigh, and tried hard to get his hair to behave like hair again and not a main. Thank stars he'd chosen to cut it, so whenever it bristled it wasn't that noticeable.

Eventually when he felt he could talk without coughing he turned back to the still laughing card mage and glared at her. "You're going to die before you turn thirty." He accused, pushing the mug away. Sure, it wasn't hurting him but it wasn't exactly a comfortable feeling. He had enough trouble as it was keeping himself together on this plane, a hallucinatory drink that gave him the sense of not being _there_ was unnerving.

She kept snickering for a few moments more, waving away his comment dismissively before letting go of her own mug and patting him consolingly on the thigh. "Oh don't be sour just cuz you can't keep up with my title." She drawled, still smirking at him. "You'll manage the big boy drinks one day! You just need to get past that posh constitution they gave ya in your last guild!"

He scowled at her. "I'm not even kidding Cana." He swore, and he wasn't. Sometimes the woman worried him, even if they were both far too alike. Cana was a train wreck, and ready and willing to crash and burn with a smirk on her face…Loke was no different. It was why they got along.

Not that Loke could really help his incoming wreck, Cana at least had the _choice_. Though nothing he could say or do would change her mind…

He was about to open his mouth again to keep scolding her (not that he stopped her when she drained the rest of his mug…she had _paid_ for it after all) when suddenly a third party approached their spot at the bar.

"What're you two nerds up to?" Bickslow asked, customary smirk on his face, his dolls following him.

"Shove it up your ass bickslow." Cana replied nonchalantly, swallowing the last of the thick drink and slamming the mug down with a content sigh. Loke rolled his eyes and turned to the puppet master. "Can we help you?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd see what you two lushes were doing." He responded, snickering as he peered into one of the empty mugs, the scent was still there and caused him to wrinkle his nose and shrink back, making Loke smirk.

"Destroying our bodies, obviously." He snarked, amusement in his voice.

Cana raised her fist up in a sign of victory, huge grin on her face. "Who needs a working liver?" She chimed, before laughing and turning to order another beer from the resigned Mira. Poor girl was getting used to working behind the counter for Makarov, who was getting on in years and needed more time to rest…and to deal with guild business.

Bickslow chuckled in response before moving to take his own seat, his dolls closing in to rest stacked atop one another to his left. Loke tried not to look at them as he went to order his own beer. "Hey," the puppet master began. "You see the guy that came in here a bit ago?"

"You mean the tall one?" Cana mused, nursing a mug twice the size of Loke's own. "Broad shoulders, dark hair, a smirk that could slay?" She drawled, head lawling to arch an unimpressed brow in the Soul Master's direction. Loke wasn't surprised, plenty in the guild had that smirk, and pulled it off better as well (himself being one of them).

Bickslow just grinned that same inane grin, undeterred by her look. "He's been with the Master for some time. Wonder why he's there?" He gave a casual shrug. "Work or Job, word is, he's a rare kind of wizard, at least so I've heard."

Cana scoffed and took a quick swig before slamming her mug on the table with a resounding clack. "So what? We've got fucking _Salamander_ , who cares if his magic's rare? S'not like we're lacking in special cases ourselves." Her voice came out more bitter than, perhaps, she'd intended it to. And it was no wonder, what with her being ordinary as one could get, as well as for more…personal reasons. She had every right to feel resentful.

Loke, who was one of those 'special cases', made a conscious effort not to cringe.

"You might care." Bickslow countered, then nodded over across the room towards the hall that led to Makarov's office. "See for yourself."

At that Loke, curious, glanced up, and indeed made the same assement of the man that Cana did. Handsome enough, maybe a little scrawnier than he could have been, but then again Fairy Tail was a bit oversaturated with fighting types, especially for a _wizard's guild_.

He was about to roll his eyes and turn away, dismissing the man as anything important, when a flash caught his attention and he could literally _feel_ the mental hackles raise along his back.

A Keyring, with three, no, _four_ keys on it. All Silver.

He let out a soft curse.

"Ah shit." Cana echoed him, though her words were a bit louder than his. "That's a Celestial Wizard ain't it?" She then sighed and turned back to grin apologetically at him, who was still frozen in place with both fear and…perhaps…a bit of nostalgic longing. "You and your damn phobia." The card mage sighed.

Mirajane, who couldn't help but overhear, frowned as she gave Loke a brief scrutinizing look. "You have a phobia of Celestial Wizards?" She asked.

"Damn straight, apparently there was a girl, of all things, and now this guy can't stand the sight of any of 'em at all." Cana responded, jerking a thumb to the still frozen Loke. "Thought I can't give out any details, that's his to tell, not mine." She sighed, before draining her booze and gesturing for another.

Bickslow gave a loud barking laugh to his other side, clapping him hard on the back (though hardly hard enough to hurt. Bickslow wasn't that strong). "Hah! Why am I not surprised?" He teased.

Thankfully the slap jerked him out of his stupor and quickly Loke worked on draining his mead and gathering up his things. Mirajane took the mug wordlessly, though she was frowning at him in concern. Time to go before answering any uncomfortable questions.

"Cana, while I'd love nothing better than to spend more time with you-"He began, before the card mage casually waved him off, nursing her newest mug.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Just don't hurt yourself on the way out, alright?" She offered, giving him a reassuring smile that held less mockery than her previous words would imply.

He swallowed, so, so grateful he'd managed to find friends who actually chose to respect his rather odd issues. Even while not knowing _why_ they still had his back… "You are a _gem_ …" He complimented, before quickly rushing out towards the exit. Best to head home and call up one of his beauties and try to forget the guild for a day, at least while that man was still there…

Only he wasn't fast enough.

He and the aforementioned man managed to run right into one another, and Loke, in his haste to leave, hadn't even noticed he'd been making a beeline for him the entire time. He nearly fell over, (while the other mage _did_ ) and he hurried an apology automatically, reaching out to pick the poor sap up before he realized what he'd done.

He froze.

"It's alright." The celestial mage murmured, giving an amiable grin and taking Loke's hand. He seemed pleasant enough, but just the touch and proximity to his magic was enough to make the spirit's stomach roil, like nothing else on Earthland did. He bit his lip, but said nothing, hardly noticing the mage's weight as he hauled him up, or the fact that the room was suddenly about ten times brighter than normal, hurting his eyes and making him squint.

"You…ah…dropped something." The mage suggested, gesturing towards Loke's face. He blinked, before noticing the sudden brightness and going to hunt for his shades. God, the mortal realm was bright as hell. He frowned, wanting to get away as fast as possible, before he noticed them a few inches to the right. "Ah-" He began, leaning down to snag them, while a gleam from the man's hand caught his attention.

He glanced over, fingers grazing the metal of his shades, before his eyes widened despite the painful brightness…that ring…that symbol…

On the mage's hand was a black ring with a mother of pearl gem, and sketched into the gem with a black inlay was…

"Ophiuchus…" He murmured, shocked and surprised. He hadn't seen a ring like that in _eons_ , and Ophiuchus…

He didn't even know she _had_ a ring like that.

The mage raised his dark brows as Loke stood up, before peering at him curiously. "Yes…you recognize the symbol? Are you a celestial magician too?" He asked.

Loke quickly stood up and waved him off. "A-ah! N-no I just…I've hung out with a few of them before…hah…" He laughed nervously, not liking the look in the mages eye. He seemed a little _too_ curious…maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"I-I've never seen a ring for it before though…." He began, just to throw the man off the scent. Did he actually know what he held? Was he aware? Celestial mages had majoritavely forgotten by now so…

The man laughed, holding his hand up to his eyes and glancing fondly at said ring. "Oh, this? It's been a family heirloom for ages. Honestly, I keep it around because all of the celestial mages in our family wear it." He shrugged, though his gaze still pierced him. "Celestial wizardry is…a bit of a tradition in my family honestly."

"…Right…" Loke murmured, smiling and nodding and inching towards the door. Of all the things to show up… "Well, I'm sorry again for running into you buuuut, kinda gotta jet. Later!" And with that, Leo the Lion fled.

Only if he'd looked back he'd have notice the mage watching him, a slight tilt to his gaze, and a gleam in his eye…

Loke strode down Magnolia's beautiful river, his thoughts a million years in the past, over the centuries that had been spent since those rings, thirteen in total, had vanished from this world.

He'd honestly thought that they were all gone…they _should_ have all been gone. The old, old families, where Celestial Magic ran purest, should have been diluted and mixed up by now. There was no point to keeping up the older ways anymore, and certainly he and the spirits had long ago chosen to no longer bring it up. There was just no point, and too much pain…

The legacy of the Starchildren.

Loke frowned as he recalled it, the reason behind the contracts, behind everything, and one of the biggest secrets his kind kept from their masters.

Those for whom the keys came most easily to, those whose magic was strongest and for whom the gates opened easiest, who had a natural talent for the magic…who had the blood of celestial spirits running through their veins…

Their _children_ , or the descendants of them.

Loke frowned, certain as anything that the mage had been a Starchild, and one from one of the last of the old families. Those who remembered where they came from, and especially which spirit their bloodline derived. Many spirits of course had starchildren, but those of the Zodiac tended to be…a bit stronger. And as such happened to have a strong following from their descendants, at least until the need to keep inbreeding from killing them off became a thing. Then the blood became diluted, less celestial mages walked in their footprints, and the rings, and memories, became lost.

Or at least that's how it _should_ have been.

He scowled, of course, Orichphiuchus _would_ break that trend. She had a bad habit of breaking and bending the rules to suit her…kind of like him, in a way.

He sighed, but tried hard to push it from his mind. That sort of thing had nothing to do with him anymore, he was just Loke, nothing more than a dying star trying to be human before his existence faded away into-

" _Puuun_!"

He blinked, glancing down at the Nikola like he'd never expected it to pop up like it had. The little dog-thing grinned up at him, shivering in its way, and raised a paw to wave.

He waved back, mildly wondering if it recognized him. He never could read their minds, the Nikola.

Wait…why was a Nikola here?

"Plue!" A little girl with dirty brown hair and doe eyes ran up and promptly picked the Nikola up, before giving him a sheepish glance. "I'm sorry mister!" She began, shrinking away from him. "Plue was supposed to stay with me but he ran off. I'll be out of your way now." And she ducked her head and turned, and he suddenly realized that _she_ was Nikola's master, and she was barely ten, if that, and if that were the case and judging from the state of her tattered dress-

"W-wait!" He began, a part of him wondering what he was doing, the rest of him marveling at his luck of the day. Two. _Two_ in one day! Two! What were the odds?

He also wondered where the heck a child as cute as her ended up homeless…not that it was too uncommon in this age…

He laid a gentle hand on the little girl's shoulder, kneeling down to her level to give her a gentle smile. Everything, every fiber of his being screamed that he had to protect her, but even if it wasn't he still would have done what he did…no one who hung around Fairy Tail could ever turn form such a helpless child in need and not do anything. Even if she wasn't who she was…

"Where are you going starchild?" He asked, using the term affectionately, names were funny things anyway and he had a feeling she wouldn't give him one if he asked. She looked skittish as it was. "Maybe I can help you get there." And give her a good meal while he was at it.

She gazed up at him, wide eyed, before shifting to bury her face back into the Nikola's fur. "Um." She began, her voice tiny and weak. "I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night. I-I'm a wizard, and just came to this town, so…"

Loke frowned, not sure about how much he believed. Oh, the wizard part was true enough, based off of the Nikola, but her traveling to Magnolia on foot was a little far-fetched…but he didn't press. Poor thing. Whatever her reasons for doing what she did, he figured the least he could do was to help her get through the night. "I know of a good place." He offered, reaching out a hand for her to take, a second to a celestial wizard… "It's cheap, and they have good food too. Trust me."

She hesitated for a moment, in a way a child that young should never have to, before she slowly took his hand. Loke sent out a tiny bit of his own magic, a soothing aura someone in her position could respond to, and she instantly started to relax. He smirked, taking on his playboy persona that he was slowly starting to like more and more every day.

"Alright little starchild." He crooned. "Let's head out then, shall we?"

She giggled and nodded, and Plue crooned happily, glad at least that his master was with someone safe, even more glad that he'd run into the exiled Leo while searching for a place for his master to sleep, or at least for some help.

* * *

Loke stared at the job board with wide eyes behind his shades, the world turning slowly, sound muffled, as shock overcame him.

A single paper stood amidst several, glaring at him. Mocking him. Though, the rational part of his mind supplied, he shouldn't have been surprised. He promptly told that part of himself to shove it, it wasn't like he expected such a thing-it had only been three years after all!

"Loke…you okay?" Gray called after him, frowning next to Cana, the two of them having lunch at one of the wooden tables.

Loke took in a deep breath, summoning all his patience, before reaching up to tear the paper from the board (startling some of the other mages, including that one guy…what was his name? He never took a job…) before going right up to the bar and slamming it in front of Master Makarov's wizened face.

"This job is impossible." He declared, daring Makarov to challenge him, causing several in the guild to glance at him in shock, including his friends. They'd probably expected him to take it, but no. There was literally no way…

The requirements were simple, really. A scavenger hunt, no time limit. Several thousands of Jewels as a reward.

All that was requested was the Leo Celestial Key…

"Hey c'mon! Just cuz you don't think you can do it Loke…" Someone protested, to which he turned to silence them with a look. He didn't know who it was, he didn't care. He wasn't about to send his Nakama out on an impossible mission for his non-existent Key.

"Loke is correct." Makarov's rasping voice carried out, quieting down anymore protestors, and Loke sighed internally, only to turn back in confusion. Makarov gave him a knowing look, his old eyes peering at him with understanding and…perhaps a bit of an apology. "The young man that requested that job seemed suspicious, so I allowed it, even though it is an impossible quest."

"What makes it impossible?" Gray asked, moving up to the bar himself, mug in one hand and peering at Loke in concern. He tried hard not to flinch, or to look too guilty. A part of him wanted to let him and Cana know the truth but…

But…all those promises…and Cana had her own issues already, to let them know they'd miss someone else…

He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt them again. It wasn't like anyone could change anything about it.

Makarov shook his head, turning his gaze to the Ice-Make mage. "That key has been missing for some time, and from what we know, due to the circumstances behind it's disappearance…it is not likely that anyone is able to get it now." Loke pursed his lips, his hazel eyes darkening. He didn't even know if Karin kept the key on her on that last mission, though whoever had offered her had likely been in for a shock when the Leo key suddenly vanished from her grasp…

He fought not to smirk, finding a bit of sardonic satisfaction in the thought. No, best to focus on the present, he could wallow in the past later.

"That's why it's impossible. The key just doesn't exist anymore." He stated, his tone flat, cold. It wasn't one he used often, not as the playboy give no fucks Loke, and while he could feel the concerned looks of his friends he chose to ignore them. They knew him well enough not to press when he got like this.

Makarov nodded, turning back to Loke, once again giving him that look of understanding. "Indeed, however, as I said, there seemed to be something 'off' about that young man. And there have been several rumors of murders against Wizards in the area. So."

Loke tensed, almost as if he could read the old Master's mind.

"Loke." He began, he could _feel_ his hair standing on end. "You're the one best suited for this job. If you could, would you please take it, and see what this young wizard is _really_ up to?" His heart froze in his chest, his throat locked up, he wanted to say no, but…

"Hey, you want _Loke_ to work with a Celestial Wizard? That's not fair!" Cana called out from behind him, interrupting before he could reply, her voice fierce and protective. Oh Cana…

"Why's it so important that he be the one to do it anyway?" She continued, getting even more heated, the scrape of wood sounding as she stood up.

"Seriously Master, why him?" Gray responded after her, his voice lower, calmer, full of more concern and…confusion. Loke knew he wanted to ask, they both did, but he couldn't.

"This is something that concerns neither one of you." Makarov answered, voice firm, his eyes never leaving Leo's. He knew, just like Loke knew, his words were the truth. The spirit took in a deep breath.

"But-!"

"Enough." Loke interrupted, his hands clenching against the wood, crinkling the paper still in his hand. "I'll do it."

He stunned his friends to shock, and maybe he owed them an explanation (he did, he really did) But he couldn't stand to be around them, or anyone, for much longer. Makarov nodded, gave him the usual spiel before a job, marked him down, and Loke turned to head back out.

Cana stopped him for a moment, hand on his arm, concern in her doe eyes. "Loke…what gives? What's the big deal with this one?"

He swallowed, once again wanting so, so much to tell her. To tell both of them. But he just… "Sorry Cana. Can't say." He murmured, voice holding his usual sardonic tone, slight grin on his face that did nothing to reassure her. "I'll be fine though. Don't worry about me." He then pulled away, and she let him, still concerned but knowing better than to chase after him.

Leo was a coward…

* * *

Loke stood along the outskirts of Magnolia, the lights of the city visible through the trees, his eyes peering down at the half crumpled paper of the job he'd taken. The sketch of his key mocked him, as if wanting to taunt him with what he never could have.

What the ever loving stars was he supposed to do now? He knew _exactly_ where the Leo key was, and it sure as hell wasn't useful to any mage. And as for luring the job owner out into doing something illegal so he could take him in…He had no clue where to start.

Maybe if he found a way to call his key back he could-

" _Puuuun_!" A cry of a Nikola caught Loke's attention and interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up, quickly looking around for…there! Out of the bushes Plue darted, followed quickly by his little starchild, her face a white mask of terror.

"Hey!" He called out, summoning them both to veer in his direction. Loke kneeled down, worry clenching his chest. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Come on. What's wrong?" He asked, hands grasping her shoulders.

Starchild shook her head, panic in her every feature. "Someone-they're after us! He want's Plue!" She stammered, tears falling from her eyes, her whole body shivering like a leaf.

Like pursed his lips, quickly picking Plue up before taking her hand and turning away. "Then we have to get him off your scent." He stated, every instinct inside him screaming. That so called mage killer was after her, just like Makarov had warned. This was both good and bad, but her safety came first.

They didn't get far however, only about ten paces, before a large serpentine creature crashed through the underbrush and cut them off.

Loke let out a soft curse, his every hackle raising, his fangs itching in his mouth, his eyes focusing.

It was Draco…

The Dragon turned to face them, long, very long serpentine body black with stardust sprinkling his scales, his eyes two pinpoints of light, his forked tongue snaking out periodically as he tested the air between them. He didn't have wings, didn't need them, his body hovering several inches above the ground.

He stared Leo down, instantly recognizing him and not caring. He was on a job, and while the few Silver Keys that could fight were nothing to the Golden Zodiac, and even less to Leo himself…

Leo wasn't exactly as powerful as he usually was.

He carefully pulled starchild behind him, setting down Plue right after, his eyes never leaving the Dragon's. "Starchild…" He murmured. "I want you to run."

"Okay." She answered, voice small and wavering, Plue cooing in concern before the two of them headed off to Loke's left.

He and Draco stared each other down, neither one willing to budge an inch. Normally Leo could take him in a matter of minutes, however with his depleted energy and his current status of 'dying' he wasn't exactly up to a spar.

It only took a moment, an eternity in a second, before the strike.

Like a snake, Draco was swift, his mouth opened, revealing several needle sharp fangs, a rainbow colored glow lighting up before a beam of energy shot out of his maw.

Loke dodged to the right, his fist glowing with the faded version of Regulous, but he didn't account for his _surroundings_ , an amateur mistake.

Draco's blast hit a tree, and it fell in his favor with a resounding crack and pinned Loke down to the ground. Leo gave out a cry of pain, the light in his fist dissipating, and he could have cursed with how _stupid_ he was.

He cracked open an eye, his shades having fallen somewhere, and he gaped in horror as he saw _starchild was still there_. Draco had used his serpentine form to surround her and Plue, and she clutched the little Nikola to her chest as she backed away from his needle filled mouth.

"Run! Get away!" Loke called out, voice breaking, even as he knew it was useless. She was trapped, and whoever was pulling Draco's strings was both relentless and ambitious to the point of cruelty. The Dragon opened his mouth, the sizzle of his breath cracking through the air.

One shot, and it was over.

She fell to the ground, Plue crying out in rage and pain as he was pinned under her, Draco hissing as he uncurled around the body.

Loke gaped in horror, after years spent with these fragile creatures, time around Fairy Tale and its penchant for taking in orphans, after years looking after his Master's own kin, after having a few child masters _himself_ …

He grit his teeth, fangs grown full, hair bristling into a main, his eyes cat slit. Leo growled, before his body erupted into a brilliant glow, his magic energy spiking with his rage.

"Lion Brilliance!" He called out, before the tree splintered and cracked, fracturing and releasing him. He could almost _feel_ his old self again, his power in the wake of his justified anger. He stood, facing Draco, who's glowing eyes widened as he met with the Leader of the Zodiac once more.

"Regulous Impact!" He called out, summoning his lion's head through his Light Magic glyph. The attack struck the Silver Key, taking the spirit out in a single blow.

He felt euphoric, all of the anger and rage giving him a feeling of power he hadn't felt in years.

For about five seconds.

The world faded out for a moment, his vision blurring, his extremities covered in static before he managed to get a hold of himself again. Loke staggered, hand moving to hold his head, eyes squeezed tight as he regained his stability.

No…not yet. He wasn't dying yet.

"…Mr. Loke?" A weak, broken voice coughed out, causing the spirit to let out a pained noise of anguish before he staggered over to where his Starchild lay. He knelt in the grass next to her, hands moving to gently turn her over onto her back, cradling her upper body in his lap. He ignored the blood, ignored the rasping, wet sound of her breathing, ignored the tears falling from his hazel eyes…

"Yeah? What is it little princess?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking and failing. Of all the selfish, horrible things…

"Is…the monster gone?" She asked. Plue shivered next to her, his face looking just as mournful, his gaze never leaving her expression.

Loke nodded, giving her a sad grin, a gentleman to the end. "Yeah. He's gone. It's alright now."

Her face was relieved for a moment, before crumpling once more, tears falling down her _own_ eyes. "I wanna go _home_ …"

He took in a deep breath, once again wondering what could have placed such a young child into her position. She hadn't told him, and he hadn't asked. Now he'd never know. "It'll be alright." He reassured, his smile growing, even as the tears fell faster. "Do you know where little Starchildren like you go?" He asked. Plue glanced up at him, expression understanding. Now was good, now was _perfect_ , and it wasn't like he ever followed the rules to begin with.

She shook her head, eyes wide and shining, ready and willing to believe anything he told her.

It was a good thing this was the truth.

His smile grew a little sincerer, eyes crinkling. "It's a wonderful, beautiful place. Full of magic energy, where all the Celestial Spirits gather. They're bathed in Starlight, with Clothes and Jewels and all sorts of things that outshine anything on Earthland. Everyone lives in a beautiful house, and no one gets tired, or sick or hungry or cold…It's paradise." His chest hurt, his voice broke, but she just gazed at him with wonder in her expression, and it was so, so worth relieving his grief over what he'd lost…just to give her that last glimmer of hope.

"I'm going there? Where…where Plue lives?" She asked, and he nodded in response, Plue crooning his agreement.

"Yeah." He rasped, holding her a little closer, a little tighter. "Everyone's going to welcome you, I know it." They loved their Starchildren back home, all of them…

She smiled, a tiny, pained, hopeful smile that broke his heart, her small hand lifting up to rest on his cheek. "Will…I see you there too?" She asked, voice wavering.

His breath froze.

She _knew_.

He let out a half coughing laugh, his smile edged with pain, his eyes blurring. "I-I'm sorry starchild…" He began before his voice faded out. He didn't know how to finish that…

Her smile fell, and then it was pain for him she felt, and Leo could have stabbed himself. "Oh…then…I hope someday… _you_ can go home too…" She managed, voice weak, before suddenly her body seized up, her whole form shuddering in pain, before it mercifully was cut short and she lay still.

Leo laid her body gently down to the ground, his face shaded by his bangs, tears still steadily falling, before he slowly stood up from the ground.

"I guess the rumors were true." Came a dry, all too familiar voice. Loke tensed. "You Fairy Tale mages always get in the middle of things." He turned, and there was the mage from earlier, the one with the ring, the other Starchild.

He honestly couldn't say that he was surprised, and Loke stared at him with an impassive expression. "She was just a child." He answered, voice low, flat. Almost emotionless.

The mage shook his head, slight smile curling his lips. "This is just the burden Celestial Mages bare, I have to admit. There are only a certain amount of Keys after all…have to cut out the competition."

Loke's fists clenched, he still felt his fangs in his mouth, his eyes still focusing on the world far too sharply. "But she was a _child_."

"My family has practiced this for generations." The mage answered, smile falling, an affronted huff to his voice. "It's a rite of _passage_ amongst old Celestial Wizards. There's Honor to winning one's keys in mortal combat." He glared Loke down. " _You_ wouldn't understand."

Loke's eyes widened, shocked at this pup's audacity…but then again, wasn't that the norm for families of his prestige? One of the many reasons the rings were taken away, the secret lost… "You…honestly believe that?" He asked, voice incredulous, before his own mouth curled up in a grin, and before he knew it he was laughing, causing the wizard to back up a step in surprise.

"You think this would be something that we'd _want_?"

He laughed harder.

"That'd you'd curry _favor_ from us?"

The mage tensed.

"Honor?"

He looked uncomfortable, scared.

"Are you some kind of _idiot_?!"

As well he should be.

"You…you're not-" The mage began, hand moving to where his keys were, but before he could call someone up Leo pounced, his speed and melee abilities easily letting him pin the mage to a nearby tree. He glared him down, giving the man clear view of his cat slit eyes, one thick arm pinning him by his neck against the rough wooden bark.

He grasped tightly to Leo's arm, gasping for breath, eyes wide in panic. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, voice rough and breaking.

Leo took in a deep breath, rage causing his power to spike again, and his hand curled into a fist, faint glow rising around it, his eyes narrowing. "I should tear you to pieces right now for your insolence." He growled. "Only our pact with you keeps me from doing this, along with any _other_ spirit unfortunate enough to be under your call." He paused, then his smirk returned, looking unholy, almost mad with his sharp fangs. "Then again, I suppose there are _some_ perks to being Exiled." He mused.

The Mage's eyes widened, and finally he understood. "You're Leo." He gasped, hands tightening on Loke's arm. "But-how-?"

The spirit snorted, still grinning, never mind that he still had tears flowing from his eyes. "Little thing you don't know; Spirits have rules we follow too." His grin grew, his eyes lit up in the darkness. "Guess which one I broke?"

With that the Mage panicked, as he was supposed to. His hands clasped onto Leo's arm, his body struggling, but even with Leo dying he was _still_ a lot stronger than most other Mortals. He stayed in place, begging. "No-! Please-No! Stop!"

Leo's hand glowed with the light of Regulous, still curled into a fist. That fist raised…

"Goodnight Starchild."

He punched.

The Mage fell down from the tree, his head sporting a harmless lump, simply unconscious. Loke shook out his hand, feeling his more animalistic side fade as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to stay conscious himself. Too much power, too much strength used up in one night. Makarov owed him for this.

"You're not worth it." He muttered, turning away from the Mage, only to be faced by Plue, who stood shaking by his former Master's body.

"Puuuun…" He crooned sadly, and Loke noticed the tears on his face once more, his chest tightening at the sight of the broken little girl.

Plue trotted over to Leo, holding up a Silver Key for him to take. The message was clear even to him. The Nikola wanted Leo to find him another master, or at least a safe place to _get_ a new master. He trusted Leo, even after all that…

Loke kneeled down, reaching out to gently take the key, noticing how Plue also had tears going down his eyes, mourning what was clearly a beloved mage. The Nikola tended to get attached, like the Loyal dogs they were…

"It'll be okay Plue." Loke promised, reaching out to gently clasp the Nikola on his shoulder, before moving to stand up again. His breath hitched, his chest tightened, but he tried to believe the words himself. "It's…" He took in a shuddering breath, hand lifting to cover his eyes. Get a hold of yourself. "It's gonna be okay."

But it wasn't, and the tears would stop. His breath hitched, the floodgates opened, Loke fell to his knees, his hands clawing the dirt as he ignored the pain in the wake of his grief.

He screamed.

* * *

Much later, after a funeral with far too few people attending it, Loke found himself in a magic shop a few miles to the east of Magnolia. He recalled passing by it during his sojourn to the guild itself…almost three whole years ago.

Back then he'd been a very different man. Not even a man at all really, just an exiled spirit half blinded by grief and pain and the light from a star that shone far more brightly than he was used to. Even now he could barely call himself a man…but he was closer. At least he understood what it was like to live as one of them…and understood them. Though…not always.

Certainly not always.

"Thank you very much sir! I'll be sure to take good care of it!" The shopkeeper promised, grinning at the rare find. Loke nodded, smiling before turning away, pocketing the Jewels and debating if he couldn't grab himself a distraction for the night. He'd looked for Plue's sake, but the thought of willingly seeking out another Celestial Mage turned his stomach. The closest he could get was to hope that the more unsavory Masters out there wouldn't stoop so low as to shop at a place so _clearly_ out of the way. Or maybe his key would go unbought for a bit, giving the poor Nikola a rest…

One could only hope.

Loke was really pathetic.

"All right! I knew if I looked hard enough I'd find one!" A female voice came from behind him, clearly excited, and he automatically turned to see who it was, though he only caught the back of her as she darted towards the shop he just left.

He was distracted for a few moments, checking on her-ahem- _assets_ , and mildly wondering if he couldn't coax her for a night. A little, 'hey I couldn't help but notice we just shopped at the same store, why don't we have lunch and talk about our _mutual interests'_. Maybe if he was lucky she'd shake him out of his melancholy.

Or maybe not.

Instantly Loke turned back around, quickly trotting away and cursing his luck, for hooked onto her finely curved hip, plain for the world to see, was a set of delicate keys on a keyring, an even mix of Silver and Gold.

It certainly wasn't just her _ass_ that called him to her either. He walked faster, cursing to himself the entire way.

"Stars…" He grumbled. " _Save me_ from your children." He ran a hand down his face. He really needed a drink.

Unfortunately for him, fate wasn't nearly so kind…

Or, perhaps it was.

But that's a story for another day.

* * *

 **Thank you, thank you, I am so happy to have finally finished this for all of you. To those of you hoping for some lolu, I'm sorry, but admittedly this has always been intented to be a _Loke_ centric fic, and while I ship it hardcore, and there certainly are hints of it on the horizon, it was never really planned to be in this fic. I don't think I have it in me to play a 'what was Lucy's first few months of Magnolia like from Loke's view' either.**

 **I do have a few other fic that I wanted to do, mostly with this unique hc in mind *eyebrow waggle* and also perhaps a bit more of Loke's relationship with several other people (because I'm a sucker for the pain).**

 **However they might be slow in coming and also mostly oneshots. I still want to do Lolu but thanks to certain...updates...*glares at one in particular in the manga* I've kinda lost the spart. A big part of what made Lolu so great to me was the mutual _respect_ , and if you're going to treat Loke as nothing more than a perverted jerk for no reason then it really kind of kills it. He had _so much potential..._**

 **Ug _._ But I suppose that's what fanfics are for. **

**Anyway, I'm so happy to have finally finished this. I hope you enjoy it. It made me cry, even though I can not for the life of me write children oh my GOD I am so sorry.**

 **Anyway, review for your Aunty 'Cune~**

 **Ciao 3**


End file.
